The Thief Who Stole My Heart
by BriniMC
Summary: I know the title sounds corny. That's because it's a joke. Basically, girl gets sent to CGL and meets Magnet. There's fighting, thievery, and one sad puppy. Rating for language in later chapters.
1. New to CGL

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the Holes Characters.

_START FLASHBACK_

_Baily was standing before the judge as she tried to explain why she stole the pants from Macy's._

_"It wasn't my fault," she exclaimed, "My friend, I mean my ex-friend, pressured me to do it. She threatened me!"_

_"So, you caved in to peer-pressure," remarked the judge as he looked down his nose at her in disapproval._

_"Yes. I mean, no! I mean… all I know is I'm sorry. Please, I'll never ever, ever do it again."_

_She turned back to look at her parents with pleading eyes. Her mother stood up and leaned over the railing. She hugged_

_Baily and leaned into her ear._

_"Sorry, dear, we don't know if we believe you anymore."_

_Baily's jaw dropped. "But I'm the good daughter! Don't let them do this, please!"_

_The judge cleared his throat to get their attention. As he shuffled some papers, he announced, "Camp Green Lake has just been changed. We currently have one girl there, so you can bunk with her. You can go there or to jail."_

_"A camp? Ummm...I choose..." She sent one last look back to her parents, but they shook their heads._

_"Camp Green Lake." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Baily's eyes snapped open.

_I stole some pants. Some freaken pants, and they're all throwing a hissy fit._

She rubbed her eyes and took a look at her surroundings. The dry stretch of land looked exactly the same as when she went to sleep. It was a wonder she took a nap at all with the stinky, dirty school bus bumping along. The only people on the bus with her were the diver and the guard, who looked at her suspiciously.

_Ooo. Like there is anything on the bus to steal._

Baily rolled her eyes at that thought. If people knew her, they would know she would never be a thief. Granted she did steal pants, but there was a reason. Okay, a really dumb reason, but then again, she wasn't thinking clearly. Baily knew she wasn't buying the reason excuse herself. She was just tired of everyone calling her the goody-goody; the sweet one; the nice one; the one who never does anything wrong. She wanted to be one of the girls, one of the tough girls, and it got her sent to a juvenile camp.

The bus stopped in what looked like an old ghost town. Baily couldn't see a lake or anything green anywhere. She dropped her head into her hands and moaned.

_Maybe I got lucky and they made a mistake and I'm at the wrong camp._ She reflected on everything that has happened to her. _Yea, right._

She stepped off the bus and was instantly greeted by a very happy man.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Pendanski," he said. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake."

_Damn._

"If you will follow me, I will show you everything you need for your experience at camp." Mr. Pendanski led her into a building and introduced her to another man. This one didn't look quite so happy.

"Baily, this is Mr. Sir," he said, "he will give you your uniform and some tokens." With that, Mr. Pendanski left.

"Well, _girlie_," said Mr. Sir, as he was chewing on something that Baily couldn't see and, really, didn't want to.

"Recently our camp got changed by adding girls to it. I guess they are committing more crimes these days," he chuckled to himself. "I don't cope well with girls, so if you have a problem, don't come to me. You will be in the girl D-tent. Here's your uniform. You get two: one to dig and the other to relax in. Now remember, don't come to me with your problems or questions. Any questions?"

"No, Mr. Sir," Baily responded quickly.

Mr. Sir spit out, "That's what I thought. Now this isn't no girl scout camp…"

"Mr. Sir, since there are girls-"

"Get out of here."

Baily got up to leave, but was stopped by Mr. Sir clearing his throat.

"One more thing. The girls in girl D-Tent and the boys in boy D-tent dig together. Got that? They dig together. They don't do anything else together. Putting some girls in a boys' camp was a bad idea, in my opinion, but I don't care. You are here to work. Now get."

"You don't have to worry about-"

"LEAVE!"

Baily scurried out.

She was walking through camp trying to find D-Tent, when she suddenly saw a boy and decided to ask him for his help, since no one else was around.

_He looks kinda cute. Maybe he will help._

Only, with that thought, she froze up and muttered, "Excuse me...umm...could you...that is to say...can you help...well umm..."

The boy had started to walk away, so she acted quickly. Baily grabbed him by the arm to stop him. He gave her a surprised look. Since she was feeling surprised herself, she hurried to smile at him.

"Can you tell me where D-Tent is?"

He lifted her hand off his arm and pointed at a tent across from them with a huge D on the side.

"Oh, well...that's easy...I mean...er...thank you..."

But he had already walked away.

_I have got to stop acting that way. Okay, next guy I meet I will be confident._

With new found determination, she marched over to D-Tent and pulled back the flap. The only problem was there were seven guys in the process of changing clothes.

"Oh my god," she freaked and covered her face to hide the blush while frantically closing the tent.

Inside the tent, she could hear laughter.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"Didn't like what you saw?"

"Leave her alone."

"Do you think she was spying on us?"

"That's why she ran screaming."

"That's not very nice," she retorted, "It was an honest mistake."

The laughter grew louder and Baily felt worst.

"Boys are such _jerks_. "

Surprised by her out burst, Baily hurried away from the tent. She looked around and felt very lost. Not knowing where to go next, she stood there until she heard someone leaving the tent behind her. She turned and saw it was one of the boys from inside D-Tent. This one looked like he was Hispanic and was wearing a South Central Mayhem shirt. He was heading towards her.

"I said I was sorry," Baily said, "Leave me alone."

"Actually, no, you didn't, and stop walking. I'm trying to help you," he said as he grabbed her arm and whipped her around. "Stop, please."

Now facing the boy, Baily got a good look at him. After staring at him for a few seconds, she decided he looked cute but, once again, that thought made her freeze. She opened her mouth to reply but was still frozen.

"Hola," he said, "I'm Magnet. At least, that's what they call me. What's your name?"

"Uh..."

"What? You don't remember your own name?"

"Um...no."

He smiled.

"I mean yes. Of course I know my own name."

_Omg...How stupid am I?_

"Well, then what is it?"

"Uhh...Baily."

"It won't be for long. Your tent or someone else will name you soon enough. It's our way of making you one of us."

"How thoughtful," she said sarcastically.

"Yes. We are just so kind like that."

"Well, can...um...you help...me? Cause...you said...you would...but now..."

"Hey, don't worry. What's the problem?"

"Mr. Sir said... I was in... um... D-Tent or a D-Tent...or something… but obviously," she tried to explain as she pointed to  
the tent he had left, "that's...uh...wrong."

Magnet laughed. "I think he meant for you to be in girls D-Tent. It really only has one girl in it, but she needed to dig with someone so they made her part of D-Tent. Come on, I'll show you," he grabbed her bag and started walking. "So, Baily, whatcha in for?"

"I...um...would rather not talk about it. It... was... uh... really stupid. Really, really stupid."

"I can understand that, but you seem too nice to be here."

"No... don't say that. That's what started this whole... uh... mess."

Magnet smiled at her. "Well, don't worry. Here at CGL, we do have problems, but everyone pretty much has the same problems. Holes, Water, Heat. But you have tomorrow to get used to that. Here we are."

He showed her a tent that looked exactly like the other one. He handed her bag to her and said, "If you ever need anything don't worry about asking. Adios."

Hi, Everyone! Please review so I can know if I should keep going with it! It will get better, I hope. I'm trying to not make it cliche. I'm also going to try to make it not so much about the romance but about other things too. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Another girl at camp?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Holes would I be sitting at home, writing this? For the record,I don't own 'The Briefs' either.**

Baily stepped into the tent and was met with a loud shriek.

"OH MY GOD! Another girl! Yay!"

The girl threw her arms around Baily and was hugging her before Baily stepped back.

"You're not a lez or anything?"

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "No. I'm just glad because there are no other girls, and I know some girls would like being around guys all day, but sometimes you need another girl. You know what I'm saying?"

"Suuure," Baily finally got a look at the girl to see short, black spiky hair. "Are you sure you're not? Cause you're a little close."

The girl backed off and walked away laughing. "No way. How can I be lez? Guys are too hot for me not to chase them. By the way, I'm Vertex."

"Vertex."

"No. That's my name. You're supposed to tell me yours."

"Oh. Well, I wasn't saying my name. I was confused by yours."

"Vertex can mean many things but in this case, I think it's supposed to mean top or crown 'cause of my hair. X-Ray named me since there was no one in my tent."

"X-ray?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Don't worry. You'll get one as soon as I can figure you out."

"Magnet said something like that."

"Oh, so you met him. But you're still avoiding the question. What's your name?"

"I'm not avoiding it. It's not a big deal. It's just Baily."

"Oh. Well, we will have to change that. So, Baily, what are you in for?"

"It's really stupid."

"Come on. I won't tell."

"I stole pants from Macy's."

Vertex started laughing.

"I told you it was stupid!"

But Vertex wasn't listening anymore. She had started singing very loudly, "I got caught shop lifting at Macy's! They say this won't change... for free.… Oh no!" She held up her fist to her face like a microphone.

"You're not funny."

"They say son, you're quite moronic. Why don't you try something honesty? I said that I'd do my best, if they would not make an arrest. Oh well, oh well, oh well, ohh oh oh!" Then she broke out in fits of laughter again.

_Great. She's nuts._

"What did you do then?" asked Baily.

"Oh...my...hold on. I have to stop...laughing."

Baily folded her arms and frowned at her.

"Okay. Okay. I vandalized the school. I painted everything black. The lockers, hallways, cheerleading trophies…"

"Why did you do that?"

"I was the school rebel. Everyone hated me 'cause of the black clothes and spikes. I had to show them that I don't care."

"But you did it, so you do care."

"Whatever. It was fun. Enough of this, I'll show you around the camp."

Vertex led her out of the tent and started to point out places. "There's the shower, the office, Warden's cabin, the Warden's hammock. Never lie there! The Warden owns the shade. Wreck room, eating tent, library-"

"Library?"

"Where we get our shovels. And you know were the tents are, obviously, so it's all good. Lets go to the wreck room." They went into a big tent with Vertex still pointing out things, "There's the mail slot, to send out mail, couches, this is the T.V, but it doesn't work-"

"Does too!" cried a boy with crazy hair.

"That's ZigZag. He's a little loopy. Over here are the pool tables."

"You wanna play?" asked a boy with a toothpick in his mouth.

"This is Squid."

"Hi, Squid," said Baily. "Sorry, I would play but I don't know how."

Squid's jaw dropped and his toothpick almost fell out. "You don't know how to play? Well, then come on. Me and Magnet will teach you."

Just then Magnet showed up from behind her and Baily froze (again).

"No, that's okay..." she said, "I...don't...umm...want...you to laugh at my...uh...lameness."

Magnet smiled. "No one will laugh at you. Come on." He reached out to grab her hand, but Baily jumped back.

"No! I mean...umm...I'm fine," she said as she hurried out of the tent.

"What's up with her?" Squid asked.

"Shut up," snapped Vertex. "She's probably scared of your ugly face."

"You know what, Vertex? One of these days..."

"You'll actually put a bag on your head so no one will look at you?" Then Vertex left to find Baily.

Vertex entered girls D-tent to find Baily sitting on her cot. "Hey, Baily, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. It's just... I tend to freeze up in front of guys."

Vertex smiled. "Guys in general or ones you like?"

This caused Baily to start choking. "Like? I don't like Magnet! I don't even know him!"

"Well, you were perfectly fine with Squid before Magnet came."

"It can't be cause I like him!"

"Then maybe you just freeze in front of guys you think are hot?"

"Ugh. Maybe."

"Aww... how cute. You're shy."

"No, I'm not."

"You're so sweet. I bet to have never done anything bad in your whole life before you stole the pants from Macy's, which, by the way, is still hilarious. Do you ever drink?"

"No."

"Drugs?"

"No."

"Party?"

"Not really."

"Ever have sex?"

"Yea, right. When I can barely talk to a guy!"

"Aww... you're so angelic."

"Enough of this crap, I'm going to sleep."

Vertex started humming "Shoplifting at Macy's" again.

* * *

**Oh, Dude. A short chapter. Ah yes, Vertex does get wierder as time goes on. Of course, compared to the person I based her after, Vertex is normal. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The First Hole of Many

**Disclaimer: This is the part where I tell you I don't own Holes, and this is the part where you don't care. I also do not, repeat, do not own theViolent Femmes orPixies. Nor, do I have any desire to.**

"Hey, Angel. Wake up," said Vertex, as she poked Baily's shoulder. It didn't do much though because Baily just turned over and stayed asleep. "Angel, if I have to wake you up the hard way then I will." Vertex grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked it off the cot.

"What the hell?"

"You can't say I didnt warn you." Vertex threw the blanket at her. "Now get up. Time to dig some holes. We have to start this early while it's still cool. So, up and at 'em." Then Vertex started singing. "Dance to the beat of the living dead...Lose sleep baby and stay away from bed!" She started dancing around the tent and throwing pillows at Baily.

Angel looked out from underneath one of the pillow that landed on her. "You are one of those morning people aren't you?"

"No. I just like to annoy you," Vertex smirked.

"Yea. I noticed."

"Well, you need to notice it's time to get up, Angel!"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Cause you're just so angelic," Vertex laughed, "Now let's go. We are gonna be late!"

"You have to dig a hole 5 feet wide and 5 feet deep," Mr. Sir told Angel, "Your shovel will be your guide. Try to avoid the snakes and lizards. Then won't harm you if you don't harm them. Usually. Try to avoid yellow-spotted lizards 'cause if one bites you, there is nothing you can do. You will die. Always. You had better get started." With that, he turned, walked to the truck, got in and drove away with Angel still gawking at him.

"Don't worry about him.," said a voice from behind her, "he's always like that." Angel turned to see Magnet standing there holding his shovel. Once again, Angel froze.

"Um, sure. I...uh...bet he's just a big...softie," Angel tried to joke, but was failing miserably. She turned away from him and started on her hole feeling foolish.

When it was finally lunchtime, Angel felt exhausted. The water truck had come by earlier, but by now her water had run out, and she collasped on her dirt pile with her food. She had started eating when Vertex sat down next to her.  
"You really have to dig this much every day?" asked Angel.  
Vertex shrugged. "You get used to it after awhile. So, did you get any blisters?" Angel held up her hand to show the many new blisters she has gotten.

"Let me go on like I blister in the sun! Let me go on big hands I know you're the one..." sang Vertex.

Angel covered her ears and asked, "Must you insist on doing that?"

"Of course, it's what I do. Hey, look! Magnet is heading this way." Vertex nudged Angel and pointed with her chin at Magnet and broke out into song,"here comes your man, there is a wait so long. You'll never wait so long, here comes your man."

"Could you shut up?" Angel hissed.

Magnet stopped in front of them and squatted down. "Hola, how is your first hole coming along?"

"Dude, Magnet, you should see the nasty blisters our little Angel got. Ewe." Vertex started laughing and choked on her sandwhich. "I'm okay! Don't worry about the heimlich! Well...you know...unless you want to."

Ignoring her, Magnet asked Angel, "Can I see your hand?" Dumbstruck, she held it out for him to inspect. "She's right. That is nasty. But don't worry. First hole is the hardest."

"Um...yeah...sure."

"Now I know what I was going to talk to you about," Magnet said, "Why is it that you seem so uncomfortable around me?"

Seeing that Angel was having trouble with the question, Vertex answered for her. "Our little Angel here is boy-shy."

"VERTEX!"

"Except when she is yelling at me it seems. But yes, it's sad but true. She can't seem to get out a whole sentence in front of sexy boys. Well, not that you're sexy, Magnet, but I'm sure she thinks you are."

"VERTEX!"

"Will you not do that? I am sitting right next to you. Can you see me? But that's why she is having problems. Angel's not used to boys speaking to her. Well, seems my work here is done. Talk to you lovers later!" Vertex said as she got up and left. Then, it was just the three of them-herself, him, anf the uncomfortable silence.

"Hmm. That must be embarrasing," Magnet remarked. He took Vertex's place right next to Angel and looked at her. Feeling uncomfortable by his gaze she tried to move away. "Stop," he said as he grabbed her arm, "There is nothing to be shy about with me. I'm a really nice guy. I promise." He held up his hand and said, "Scout's Honor."

"Have you ever actually been a scout?" asked Angel very quietly.

Magnet laughed. "No."

"Well, how can I trust you then?" she asked, still quietly.

He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Really. You can trust me." Then he got up to resume digging his hole, leaving Angel to do the same.

She finally finished her hole long after everyone else was gone. Angel tried to climb out of it but it was hard since she is as tall as the hole is, exactly.

"Hey, you look like you need some help." Angel looked up to see Magnet standing over her. "Here let me get you out." He reached out his hand for her to let her grab it. Once her hand was in his, he yanked her out of the hole.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No. It was just these blisters," she muttered.

"Your not going to start being quiet on me again?"

"Sorry..."

"No. It's fine. If your not comfortable with me yet..." he trailed off hoping Angel would contradict him but she didn't. "So, um, how did you end up at Camp Green Lake, anyway?"

Angel just shook her head. "No. It's really stupid."

"Come on. Just give me the basics."

"I tried to steal something. I got caught. End of story."

"Really? Well, I can understand that. So how did you get caught?"

"I suck at stealing things."

"If that's your only problem then I can help you with that. You know por que?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know why. I'm saying you know why."

"Oh, well I don't speak spanish."

"Really? You look Hispanic."

"I am. But I can't speak the language."

"Oh, sorry. So, you know why I can help you with the stealing problem?"

"Um...why?"

"Cause my name is Magnet."

Angel just gave him a blank look.

"I got that name because my fingers are like magnet. I can steal anything and never get caught. So, I can teach you how yo steal something and not be caught, like me."

"I don't want to learn how to steal things better! I never want to steal anything again."

Magnet gasped. "How dare you insult my craft?" he joked. "Oh, come on. It will be fun. It might help you open up to me."

"Fine. If you must."

"Okay, this is what we have to do..." He told her of his plans as they walked back to camp.

* * *

_Come on, people! Review! Please! I do not know if I can go on with the shame that no one likes my story. Thank you to D-Tent'sGirl101 for reviewing and thank you to RadMcCool212 checking my story for grammar mistakes before I post it. Now please READ and REVIEW! I have chapters, people, already on my computer. Ready to post at any time but it's not worth it if no one likes the story. Review..._


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Holes. Therefore, I DO NOT want to be sued. If I could make it anymore clear then this, I would have to be more awake.**

When Angel got done showering most of the dirt away from her first day, her and Vertex went to go eat dinner.

Angel got her tray and looked at the food. "Is there anything they have that doesn't look like it would eat me first?"

Vertex laughed. "You better eat it. It's all we got." She waited until Angel was done getting her food and then headed over to the table the D-Tent boys were sitting. "This is where I usually sit," explained Vertex, "and of course you're going to sit next to me."

"What if we don't want you sitting here today?" asked Squid from his spot at the table.

"You know what, Squid? I'm gonna-"

A guy who was black and wore glasses jumped up from the table. "Okay, before we have another Squid-slash-Vertex argument, let me introduce myself. I'm X-Ray. This is Armpit, Zero, and Caveman. You seem to know Squid, ZigZag, and Magnet. And, yes, you will be eating here, with us." He looked at Magnet, who instantly moved down, and gestured for her to sit next to him.

"X-Ray, I was just joking," complained Squid.

"Shut your mouth, Squid," snapped Vertex, "and learn to keep it that way."

"Like I was saying before, we don't want another Vertex-slash-Squid fight, so we will leave it at that," said X-Ray, "and what are you two whispering about?" He looked at Magnet and Angel.

"Nothing, X-Ray," responded Magnet quickly.

"Now, come on," said X-Ray with a fake sweetness, "There should be no secrets left from me... I mean us. Your camp mates."

"Really, it's nothing," said Magnet, thinking quickly, "I was just asking Angel about her nickname." Angel groaned and dropped her head into her hands and tried to kick him underneath the table.

"OW," yelled ZigZag.

"What is it, Zig?" asked Caveman.

"She kicked me!"

"No, I didn't," Angel hissed.

"Yes, she did. She tried to hurt me! Watch it! Angel is after me!" ZigZag screamed as the guys tried to calm him down.

Angel rubbed her temples and muttered, "God, Why me?"

"Well, he's not going to help you. Look at where you are," said X-Ray, "That is a good question, Magnet. Vertex, why did you name her that?"

Vertex leaned forward and started addressing them as if she were a teacher. "You see, she has never done anything in her life. It's like she lived in a bubble. She doesn't drink or smoke. I don't think she has ever been to a real party. Now, here she is, smack-dab in the middle of a juvenile-delinquent camp." The boys at the table started to mock gasp and laugh at this point. "Yes, it's true. Our little Angel is a virgin in all the ways you can think of." Vertex looked at her pointedly. "In fact, I know she is to innocent for this place. I would think she shouldn't be here if she didn't get caught stealing-"

"Don't say it!" Angel, who by now had turned a bright red, jumped up from the table, "I swear, Vertex, if you value your life, you will not embarrass me by saying it."

Vertex pouted. "I'm sorry, Angel. I can't resist an audience. I guess I got carried away."

"It's just so stupid. I don't want to think of it anymore." Angel told the guys.

"Yeah, well we all know that Vertex never shuts up," said Squid, "so, we will know eventually."

"Squid!"

Angel angrily gave up and left the tent with Vertex following her outside. When they both got far enough from the tent, Angel rounded on her and glared. "You just couldn't help yourself? You always have to do something like this."

"I said I was sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm still so mad, I could-"

"Yeah, what's with you and Squid, anyway?"

"What about him? He's an ass. End of story."

"Seems to me like he was flirting with you."

"Oh. Right. Sure," Vertex said sarcastically, "He just can't get enough of me. I don't know what his problem is. He's starts arguments with me all the time. I mean, calling me goth? What is that? But that's what he does. All. The. Bloody. Time. Can you believe that? Me? Goth! That makes me so pissed I could kick him where the sun don't shine. And believe me, Angel. The sun shines just about everywhere here!"

"Wow. He really makes you angry..."

"Angry isn't the half of it- wait a minute. what's the deal with you and Magnet? You are able to talk to him now.

"Sort of." Not comfortably. But if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone! I mean it, Vertex. I don't care how big your freaken audience is. You don't tell. Swear."

"Alright. Alright. I swear on my ripped clothes." Vertex held up her hand.

"I'm serious."

"On my jewelry?"

"No."

"My...uh...music?"

"Not good enough."

"Don't make me say it!" she gave in with the look that Angel gave her. "Okay. I swear on...my totally awesome hair."

"Good. Now if you tell, the hair is coming off."

Vertex gasped and grabbed her head. "Fine, tell me. Before I change my mind."

"Magnet is going to teach me how to rob people."

"No. Way. You're actually getting him to teach you! The little Angel? That's rad! You'll learn everything!"

"I guess." Angel sighed with dissapointment.

"You guess? Dude, it's totally kick."

"What the hell is 'kick' supposed to mean?" Vertex and Angel turned to see Squid standing there with the other D-Tent boys around him while coming back from eating.

"Do you have a problem with me saying kick?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Don't listen." Vertex turned away from him.

"Well, its totally lame."

"Dude, Squid. What the hell is your problem? Did you just call me lame?" She whipped around and stared at him.

"Yeah, I did. It's cause you are. The sad thing is, is that you really think you are cool." He got up close to her face.

"Whoa. Get away from my face, and back up. How the hell do I think I cool?"

"You think your cool cause you're in a boys' juvenile camp. Like that makes you special. Well, you're not. No one is special here. You also think you're so great cause you dress goth."

With that comment, Vertex jumped him. They both fell to the ground with her on top of him and punching him in the face. "I'm not a freaken goth!" she yelled over and over as the boys started to circle them. Some of the boys tried to pull her off of him as Squid tried to push her away. Squid's nose started to bleed and his blood was getting on her fists.

"Vertex! Cut it out! Mr. Sir and Pendanski are coming over here!" shouted Angel. Squid and Vertex quickly jumped up and brushed dirt off themselves. Squid tried to clean his nose and Vertex whipped her blood off, on his jumpsuit.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Sir asked.

"Nothing," they both replied.

"He fell," lied Vertex.  
"Well, don't let it happen again. I thought you two were fighting. We better not catch you fighting. I respect you kids too much to let you fight with each other," Mr. Pendanski said as he looked at the blood on Squid's uniform. "Squid, next time you fall down try to be more careful. We don't want accidents, and Vertex, thank you so much for helping him up. Remember to say thank you, Squid. What are the rest of you boys laughing at? There is nothing funny about falling like that," he said as he turned to leave. Mr. Sir stood there a few minutes eyeing them before he left too.

"Goth..." hissed Squid.

Angel grabbed Vertex to stop her from jumping on Squid again.

They didn't get in trouble before but how long could luck last?

The rest of the D-Tent boys pulled Squid away. "Why didn't you fight her off?" Armpit

asked.

"I can't hit a girl."

Vertex sneered and muttered, "Girl, my ass. You were so afraid of me." Squid started to turn towards her but the other guys grabbed him and pulled him into their tent.

"Damnit!" Vertex yelled, "He is pissing me off. Why does he make fun of me? I don't think beating the crap out of him taught him not to mess with me. I need a different approach. Something that will suprise him but scare the hell out of him."

"Whatever," said Angel, "I don't care. Don't get me involved in your love life."

"Love life!"

Angel just chuckled and headed towards her tent with Vertex muttering about how someone else needed to get the crap beaten out of them.

"OMG! HOT SEX!" Vertex shouted.

Suddenly all the boys came running out of their tents and staring at them. "What are you talking about?" asked X-Ray, who was standing with all the other D-Tent boys.

"Vertex, what are you doing?" whispered Angel.

Vertex smiled slyly. "I wanted to make an embarrasing situation for you." Then she moved passed Angel and strutted away.

* * *

"Okay, so are you ready?" Magnet asked Angel as they watched X-Ray leave D-tent. 

The sun was setting and it was getting dark. The lights around camp were starting to come on. Magnet was giving her her first lesson on how to be a thief. First item: X-Ray's glasses.

"Magnet, do I have to? X-Ray seems so mean. What is he catches me?" Angel whispered as they ducked behind the Library, trying to follow X-Ray to the showers. "Besides, he's showering. What if he walks out and he's...um..."

"It'll be okay. He's as blind as a bat without them. I think he's even blind with them. So imagine how blind he will be if he has soap in his eyes."

"Oh. Great. I'm robbing the blind."

"You want to learn to steal something properly, don't you?"

"Not really. I can go through life and not steal something."

"Come on, on the count of three...1...2...-"

"Magnet! I can't! I just can't do this! I can't steal from someone. I stole from a store, yes! But it was dumb! You know what I stole! I stole pants, Magnet. Pants! I didn't even really want them. Okay, so I did want them. They were cute. But I didn't have any money and it was Macy's! Yes! Macy's pants! My friend-exfriend-oh what the hell-Margie told me I had to take them or she would tell on me! Tell on me? What kind of third grade excuse is that? She was a regular shoplifter but I didn't know that! Margie said she would tell my mom about how I had one beer! OMG! One freaken beer! But you don't know my mom! I would get a lifetime of lectures and dissapointed looks. I couldn't do that to my mom! I love my mom! Well, I loved her more before she ditched me in court. And now, one freaken beer and a pair of pants later, here I am! Omg...I'm babbling! I'll stop now!"

Magnet blinked.

"Say something!"

"That's probably the most I have ever heard you say and there wasn't a single um or uh in the whole conversation."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be. It's nice. It means your opening up to me now." Magnet smiled. "Ven vamos-I mean, come on. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He put his arm around her and led her back to her tent.

* * *

Okay, I decided to post this because people kept asking me to even though I was going to wait. The next chapter is very long though cause I decided to sit down and finish it for everyone. Thank you to RadMcCool212, tikagem, bookworm232, DramaticAngel, for reviewing and to D-Tent'sGirl101 for reviewing again! Another story I would recommend if you like spies, funny teens, and Camp Green Lake is RadMcCool212's story called "Holes Never Die." Oh, and if you notice in the next chapter that Magnet speaks more Spanish it is thanks to the fact that I have started Spanish 1. YAY for Magnet, Boo for Spanish 1! Keep reading. I have a feeling it's going to be a long story cause I have lots of ideas. Please **REVIEW!** I don't like posting the next chapters unless I know people actually like the story. Please! **Reviews** make me smile:) 


	5. Plans and Pool Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, I have never owned Holes, nor will I ever own Holes. Woe is me!**

* * *

Angel was sitting on her cot later that night, thinking about what she had done to be sent to CGL. 

"Vertex. How did you end up in camp?" asked Angel.

"I told you. School. Black. Trophies. Ring a bell?"

"Vertex, how did you end up...crazy...I mean like this? Like how you act?" asked Angel.

"What are you talking about? I'm normal! Maybe you're all the crazy ones," said Vertex suspiciously as she peered around the tent.

"I'm being serious."

"Well, stop being so serious, Angel," mocked Vertex, "It's making me want to puke. Okay, the truth is...I wasn't always like this. Before I was actually normal. Or as normal as you can be at that age."

"What happened?" asked Angel concerned.

"Well, it all started this one day..." Vertex hestitated.

"Go on."

"Well, my dad was an architect, right, so he was putting in this really nifty new glass window. Well, you know kids, we want to be hugged and are generally needy, so I asked him for a hug. I was 15 years old; I had needs! He said he couldn't because then he would drop the window and probably kill himself with it. This made me very unhappy, you see, so I decided I would rebel. I went out, bought my punk stuff, did my hair, broke into the liquor cabinet, and screwed the gardener. Well, not really screwed him because he was gross and dirty, and I wasn't going to go that far. Anyway, the next morning my mom stares at my new look and is like, 'Weren't you wearing argyle yesterday?' and I say, 'Mom, I'm fighting the man.' Then we went to get my nose pierced. All of this was about, oh, three months before I came here. Yeah." About in the middle of her story, Vertex broke out into laughter, so Angel knew she wasn't serious.

"Vertex, can't you be serious for once in your life?"

"Girl, if I wanted to be serious, would I be here at CGL? No! I'd be home studying to get into Yale or something stupid and preppy-argyle girl like that! Maybe it's time you slow down and stop being so serious. Look around you! You're not home anymore with your mommy and daddy. Remember? They didn't help you that day in court! Maybe you should stop trying to make them proud! You have the best thief around trying to show you how it's done. All the best tricks and you don't care. Maybe you should care. Maybe it's time you fought the man." Vertex got up and started to leave the tent.

"Where are you going?" asked Angel.

"To get away from the stuffiness." Vertex left the tent.

Angel leaned back on her cot and thought about what Vertex said.

* * *

"Hey, Magnet! Slow down!" 

Magnet stopped and waited for Angel to catch up with him. "Hurry up! The sun is going to rise and we haven't even started on the holes."

Angel stopped, and doubled-over, trying to catch her breath. "I...wanted...to talk...to you..."she gasped.

He patted her back, concerned, and said, "Angel, are you okay? Breathe, just breathe. Better? Now, what is it you need to tell me?"

"Um...lets walk." Angel stood upright and they started walking to the area where D-Tent is supposed to dig today. She watched Magnet and noticed something different. "Wait, a minute! Magnet, you are usually half asleep in the morning! Why are you so awake now?"

Magnet shrugged. "Sleep? I haven't been to sleep yet. I've been up all night thinking about you." Seeing Angel blush, he hurried to explain. "I meant what I was going to do about you. Angel, if you really are going to get as upset as you were last night, then you don't have to steal anything. I was just trying to help you. I thought it was what you wanted. I guess I was wrong. So, just forget about the whole thing." He started to walk away but Angel grabbed his arm. Magnet looked down at her hand and his eyebrows shot up. She snatched her hand away and mumbled an apology.

"Magnet, don't go just yet. I've been thinking too. All night. I think I got in a few hours of sleep. But sometime during the night, I realized that I'm still trying to be the sweet girl who never causes any trouble for her parents. They never even helped me. But you're trying too." A smile grew on her face. "I also heard that you're the best thief around. So, Magnet, I want you to teach me to steal."

His jaw dropped. "Chica, could you maybe have told me...before I didn't get any sleep last night? I mean, just a thought."

"Yeah, sorry."

"So...the best thief around, huh?" Magnet stuck out his chest with pride. "Well, I don't know who you have been talking to but whoever it is really knows me." They laughed as they headed across the desert.

* * *

"Okay, Angel. Time to plan your thieving lessons," said Magnet as he sat down next to her and started eating his lunch.  
"Shouldn't you be napping?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Shh, don't mention that! I'm trying not to think about it so I won't feel sleepy." At the word "sleepy", Magnet yawned, lay against the pile of dirt behind him and shut his eyes. He pulled his bandanna off his head and put it over his face to block out the sun. 

"Not sleepy, eh?"

Magnet muttered something incomprehensible.

"Well, in that case, you won't mind if I steal your orange juice, now will you?" Angel reached over to take his juice but Magnet sat up and grabbed her arm.

"I. Don't. Think. So." He said, in a teasing voice, "Your first lesson is not to steal from me because you should never do that. Your thieving lessons will be decided when the opportunity arises. But I do want you to be aware that I'm going to put you through four steps. First, you will rob from one of our tent-mates. That's easy 'cause you are around them constantly, so you know how they are. They also might not hurt you. Much. It will also be at night so everyone is sleeping and therefore, can't walk in on you and catch you off guard."

"But then they will hate me for stealing from them."

"No, they won't. You will give back whatever you stole from them, and they will never know it was you. Second lesson: to steal from another tent. This is harder, because unlike your tent mates, they will kill you. So, you must not be caught. It will also be during the day so anyone can walk in on you. I feel bad about letting you go in their tents but I will be around AT ALL TIMES. Understand? I will always be there."

"What if more than one guy-"

"I will always be there," said Magnet urgently, as he stared at her. "Do you understand?"

Angel blushed and ducked her head. Staring at her hands, she nodded.

"Bueno. The next lesson...what am I on? Three? That lesson will be...okay, don't get scared… to rob Mr. Sir. I would say Pendanski, but he would let you off. So, you wouldn't worry too much about getting caught. Mr. Sir, on the other hand, would skin you alive. This makes it increasingly difficult; so I will plan this one, probably steal from him first to see what would be best to do. This should be at night since he is a light sleeper, probably cause he's so scared of lizards. Are you scared, yet? You haven't said much."

"No, not scared, yet. I'm trying to trust you."

"Trying?"

"Just go on."

Looking disappointed with her answer, Magnet continued. "The final step. The hardest one will be to rob...the warden."

"What!" Angel shrieked and a few heads looked towards them.

"Calm down or the guys will come over here," he whispered, "Yes, the warden. It is the toughest thing I can think of. I'm sorry. If it seems too hard, I'll have you know I was going to help you anyway. Like as a test to see what you can do. Is it too scary?"

Angel was quiet for a few minutes and Magnet has started to get worried, before she replied, "I'll do it."

"Great! But remember: I will be helping you, okay? Better start digging, again, or we'll be here all day." Magnet left to resume digging his hole. Angel looked down at the lunch trash.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Angel walked into the tent and saw Vertex putting a CD into her portable CD player. She took a different CD out of her case and held it up to her face, inspecting it for scratches. "Ah, I love my collection. Do you know how many CDs I had to buy, burn, steal, borrow, save, beg for, beat an old man on the street for, sell, buy back, and stay on Ebay all night for before I was finally happy?" 

"Steal..." said Angel, not listening to a word Vertex just said. Vertex got up from her cot and walked over to her and peered into her unfocused eyes.

"Hello!" cried Vertex, as she waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you listening? Is anyone home?" Vertex tapped on her head. "Psst, Vertex to Angel! Vertex to Angel! Come in, Angel!"

Angel snapped out of her daze. "Vertex, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"Huh?"

"You know, when I asked why you were at camp and you joked about your dad, and I said you can never be serious."

"Um, refresh my memory. What did you say yesterday?"

"I just told you!"

"Oh, I can't follow. Something about cereal?"

"Serious."

"Serious? Why are you being serious about cereal? I mean, what's the big deal? Some sugar, a few trans fats, marshmallows, and maybe a wacky character on the box..." Vertex shrugged.

"Never mind," sighed Angel. "What are you listening to?"

"Nothing," replied Vertex, quickly. "You wouldn't know them. They're one of those bands no one really hears about." She went and hid her CD player in her bag.

"Okaaay."

"So, what were you and Magnet talking about," said Vertex, changing the subject. "You looked nervous."

"Nervous? Me? Haha...ha. Well, either way I'm not going to tell you."

"What!"

"Vertex... how to say this… you aren't trustworthy. You can't seem to keep a secret to save your life."

"But...but...but I told you about the whole audience thing. At times, I wonder if I should have been in Drama but the whole not being able to dye your hair would get to me. Please! If this is about the stealing thing, I already promised not to tell. Remember...my hair?" Vertex pointed to a strand of hair, which she somehow made blue.

Angel sighed. "Oh, alright. He's going to start the stealing lessons."

"I thought he did already?"

"Yeah, he did. But I couldn't do it. But this time I told him I will try."

"Nifty!"

"Yeah. It's really cool. He has this whole plan..." Angel trailed off because Vertex had started saying "Nifty noodles," in a singsong voice. "Vertex! Are you listening to me?" Vertex stopped and stared at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"My God! What, are you, absentminded or something, today?"

"You know, Squid said the exact same thing at lunch today and I started to sing with my sandwich."

"So, you're being like this to annoy Squid?"

"Basically."

Angel spread her arms and looked around the tent. "Do you see Squid? 'Cause I don't. Do you and Squid ever do anything but try to tease each other?"

Vertex thought about it for a second, puzzling over the question. "No." She shook her head and smiled.

"That's sad, Vertex."

Vertex glared at Angel for a few seconds before she went back to her cot, probably to get her CD player back out.

"Whatever," said Angel as she turned to leave the tent. "I just there's nothing more to do in here so I'm going to the wreck room."

"Ooh...Wait for me!" Vertex jumped up.

"Why? So you can go torment Squid?"

Vertex sighed. "Hmm... now there's a goal in life." She started singing again as they left the tent.

When they got into the wreck room, Angel crashed on to the couch. She had barely closed her eyes when she felt tugging at her sleeve. Opening her eyes, she saw it was Magnet who wouldn't let her rest.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Magnet. "We are going to teach you to play pool." He pointed over to the pool table. "Come on."

"Magnet, no. Not pool. I'm so bad at it, it's not even funny."

"Have you ever played?"

"Once, it was the worst situation ever. This guy and his mother were trying to teach me to play but I was so bad at it. They would make all these awesome shots and then it would be my turn and I would be so off the mark they kept laughing at me."

"That's mean. Who was the guy?" asked Magnet, curiously.

"Ex-Boyfriend."

"Jerk," he answered quickly. "You should forget about that. They can't have expected everyone to be pros at pool their first time. Just like, we don't expect you to be any good. That's why we are teaching you."

"Are you two going to play or not?" Squid shouted from the pool table. Magnet turned and looked at Angel with a melancholy face.

"Oh. Alright," she said as she got up from the couch. "Don't give me that puppy-dog face." For some reason she didn't understand, Magnet's face lit up on the word "puppy." Angel sighed. "But if you laugh I will be forced to...think of something later!" Magnet laughed.

Vertex jumped up from the couch. "I want to play too! I should get to help teach her."

"Nooo...Don't let her play!" Squid complained.

"Sí, that's bound to end in tears," whispered Magnet.

"Vertex's or Squid's?" Angel whispered back as they watched their friends argue about who's breaking first.

"Both," answered Magnet as he handed her the cue stick. "Alright, when a game starts someone on one team has to break."

"Break?"

"That means...okay, see the triangle that Vertex set up? Well, you guys get to break and that means you put the cue ball," he said as he held up the white ball, "on one of the little white circles each end. Then you bend over the pool table," as he said this he came behind Angel and bent her over in front of him. "And if you are right handed, grab the fat end of cue stick with that hand. Are you with me so far?"

"I...think so," said Angel nervously, since he was pressed up behind her.

Magnet, hurry up," complained Squid. "She can learn by watching us."

"Will you shut up and let him show her?" snapped Vertex. "Not everyone thinks they're the best player ever, Squid."  
Squid opened his mouth to remark but Magnet cut him off. "Put your other hand palm down on the rail or surface of the pool table, a few inches away from the cue ball. Raise your thumb a little, and lay the cue stick in the crease between your thumb and the side of your hand. Then slide it back and forth to hit the ball."

"Is that it?" Angel asked, a little jittery.

"For now. Okay, so, Angel, you break." He moved aside and let her take position at the table.

"And please," Squid begged, "try not to break anything."

Angel stood at the pool table and bent over, trying to follow Magnet's advice. When she felt ready, she pulled back on the cue stick and nudged the white ball. It rolled and tapped against the first ball, barely doing anything at all. She looked up and saw

Squid and Vertex smirk at each other. Feeling angry, she groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Magnet, as he came and put his arm over her shoulders. "It was your first time. You didn't expect anything your first time did you?"

"Well, it's just they-"

"Vertex and Squid get a little too caught up in pool," Magnet whispered. "It comes from always trying to beak each other. Now, come on. You'll do better next time."

"Don't count on it," Angel muttered.

It was Squid's turn and he felt he had to show her how it was really done. Taking his shot, he hit the cue ball towards the bottom, creating spin. When it hit the red striped ball, getting it in the pocket, the cue ball will roll back towards him.

"Squid, must you show off?"

"What's the matter, Vertex? Can't handle a master?" This bickering went on even while Vertex herself was shooting and Magnet, who tried to get them to be quiet, missed the ball. When it was Angel's turn again, it got quiet. She did the same thing as before, trying to remember the advice. She lined up the cue stick between her fingers and hit, hard. The white ball went flying off the table. All the boys in the wreck room started to laugh.

"I told you I can't do this," Angel said sadly.

Magnet came over to her. "Lo Siento, we are not laughing at you. Believe me, when we started playing pool we weren't perfect either."

"Don't let Squid here you say that," said Vertex, who was watching Squid laughing. "He'll deny it. Angel, Ignore these boys. That's all they are. Boys. Besides, I'm proud of you."

"Proud?"

"Yes. You had this whole room laughing at you and you didn't run out. That's quite an improvement, and it's only been a few days! Here, let me show you how this pool game is really done." Vertex spent the next few minutes just showing her how to hit the ball so it won't fly but won't just stay there. When Angel tried again, she hit the cue ball, and it actually rolled along, hitting the ball she was aiming for. It headed towards the pocket. Closer and closer and... bumped off the side of the table.

"¡No te preocupes," said Magnet as he went to take his shot, "You'll get it al lado la hora."

"What the heck did he just say? Angel asked Vertex. Vertex shrugged.

"I discovered to just go along with it. He gets like this, when he forgets not everyone can understand him. It's usually when he gets excited."

After awhile, Angel stood aside and watched the others play because they were funny. They would banter and argue. Well, Squid and Vertex would argue. Also sometimes Squid would get annoyed cause he can't understand Magnet. But mostly they wanted to play and she didn't want to slow them down. They decided to stop playing only when Vertex and Squid were ready to jump on the table and beat each other with cue sticks. They continued to threaten each other with losing but mostly everyone went to sleep in a good mood.

* * *

_Okay, really long chapter! Heh, It's sad. The story that Angel told about her ex-boyfriend and his mom laughing at her cause she sucked at pool, yeah that actually happen to me. Shows how bad I am. Thank you to my reviewers. __D-__Tent'sGirl101__RadMcCool212__Shinebright-Starlight__tikagem__, and __Nosilla__(yes. I know about the pants thing but it's my first story and I couldn't think of anything. That's why she's embarrased. Cause its really stupid.) You reviewers are wonderful! And a little wacky... So **REVIEW!** Tell me what you think of this long chapter. Oh, and just a question...What are the odds of Vertex and Squid getting together? Just tell me what YOU think.The more **reviews** I get the quicker I want to update!  
_


	6. The First Lesson

Disclaimer: I dont own Holes. How sad for me...?

"Alright, there are many important things that help make up a good thief. But there is always some downfall to most thieves, as demonstrated by the ones that are now in jail or Camp Green Lake, as the case may be. So, there is one really important rule I want you to remember and try to live by: don't get caught," said Magnet, as he sat on the edge of Vertex's cot, talking to Angel. It was the next afternoon and he decided her first lesson would be tonight.

"Wow. Don't you resemble brilliance," said Angel sarcastically.

"Hey, Don't mock it. We wouldn't be here if that rule had gone into effect."

"You got caught?"

"Well, I had to have been. I didn't come here for the cookies."

"No, it's just that I...I dunno. I thought maybe someone turned you in."

"Nope, no one to turn me in. My mama didn't know I was a thief."

"What about your dad?"

"He's gone. And before you ask, my mama kicked him out. You heard about the robber, awhile back on the news? The one who could steal practically anything from anywhere? He even stole a laptop from a security camera store. But somehow he did it. Yeah, that was my father."

"But if no one knew how did you mother know to kick him out?"

"She started to notice these things. Gone that night. New electronics in the house. She didn't want to know the truth but eventually, she had to accuse him. He took credit for all of it. Bragged about it even. So, she kicked him out."

"So, is that how you're the best thief around?"

"Well, he showed me his tricks. All the things he does when he's robbing a place blind. He wouldn't show me the good stuff 'cause he said I wasn't that skilled yet. And my mother kicked him out before he could. But he would always gloat about his winnings. That's what he called them, his winnings. He robbed the place just to rob the place. He didn't need to; he had a good job. I said I wouldn't be like that. I would rob to help."

"What did you-"

"Okay, so lets get started. We don't have time for this if you're going to be stealing tonight. All right, remember lesson number one. Now, clothes can really help a thief. A cat burglar would want a tight-fitting suit, while someone who was going to rob a bank might want a trench coat. Why, what else would carry your multitude of thieving tools? In your case, you're going to go the cat burglar way and wear tight-fitting clothes. Do you have any? Preferably dark colors."

"Um..." Angel thought for a second and then got off her cot. Looking underneath she found the bag she had brought with her to camp. After looking inside she said, "In here, I have a tank top. It's dark green. And I sleep in sweats, which are black."

"Perfect. Next would be gloves but you're only going into D-Tent. No big deal. And even if it was a big deal, I doubt they would bring in the police to catch you, nor can any of these cats figure out fingerprinting themselves. So, we move on to shoes. Though a small part in the grand scheme of things, your shoes can keep you quiet through those little jobs where stealth is key. In this case, you're looking into the subtlety scene so a set of thick socks works best. Not exactly the best for wet winters, unless you like your toes falling off, and if a little running is involved, a pair of old sneakers is a great idea. Now, I wasn't sure between the socks and sneakers because if they wake up you might want to run, but I settled on socks because here you have no where to run and hopefully you wont wake them up. Any questions?" He looked at her questionably.

"Um...what am I stealing?"

"Squid's hat," said Magnet, nonchalantly.

"What! I'm risking my life for Squid's hat?"

"You're not 'risking your life' for anything. Squid would be pissed but it is a small job. The smallest I can think of, and I just want to see how you work."

"How I work?"

"Yeah. How you do a job."

"But I don't 'do' jobs! I stole once and I got caught!" Angel yelled.

"Whoa, Angel, calm down. I realize that. But I don't want to teach you something you already know. Something you might have picked up in movies or something. Okay, since it is in a tent, you don't need lock picks so I'll teach you that later. Also, you don't need weapons 'cause I trust these guys not to hurt you. I know I keep saying they will kill you but that's only so you'll try not to get caught. Well, it's almost 10:00, so it will be lights out soon. Are you ready?"

"I have to change."

"Okay."

Angel looked at him expectantly. "Um...are you...?" She gestured towards the entrance of the tent.

Magnet jumped up. "God, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to think...well, I'm sorry." He rushed out.

Chuckling, Angel changed. When she finished, she called him back into the tent. Magnet walked in and seeing her, paused. After looking at her for a moment, he let out a rush of breath it seems he had been holding. "Hermoso..." he muttered.

"What? What did you just say?" she asked, worried.

Magnet shook his head. "What? Oh, Sorry. It's nothing." He kept staring at her.

"What? It's just...just a tank top...and sweats. You told me to...wear it. It's sweats. "

"I know. I was just caught off guard." He blinked at her. "Um, tonight pretend you're going to sleep in that. Once Vertex is asleep, sneak into D-Tent and take the hat. I will be pretending to be asleep but instead, I will be watching what you do wrong. Do not talk to me. I'm asleep, okay? And remember: Try to not get caught!" Magnet hurried out of the tent before Angel could get in another word.

She's finally asleep.

Angel had been listening to Vertex's breathing for an hour. Seems her friend couldn't sleep. Finally, her breathing is even, and Angel started to slip out of the bed. She exited the tent and walked across camp.

What was with Magnet tonight? Was it what I was wearing? Cause, hello? It's JUST a tank top. Granted, all my shirts before now were big and baggy but still...it was also SWEATS. They are not sexy. I mean I know he can't like me that way, cause he must know that I like him after what Vertex said about me not being able to talk in front of guy and he showed no interest. Didn't mention it afterwards. Maybe he was trying to be nice. But I doubt it. I'm not exactly the most graceful woman on the planet. Damnit! I can't believe I'm doing this.

Angel stopped in front of D-Tent. She went up to the flap and listened for some noise from the inside. Hearing nothing, she pulled back the flap slowly and stepped inside and was overwhelmed from all the boys' snores.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! I shouldn't do this. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Deep breath...Okay, where does Squid sleep?"

She looked around for a moment before spotting him practically hanging off his mattress.

Hmm... looks comfortable.

Angel slowly walked in the direction of Squid's cot. As she passed by where Armpit slept, he stirred and sat up. Worried, she ducked down so he couldn't see her. After waiting for his snores she stood up and was received with a loud fart.

Oh. Gag me. Armpit! Damnit...you're so dead later.

Starting to feel tired, she tried to hurry up and finish this. She simply walked over to Squid's and searched for the hat. Seeing it on the floor, Angel just plucked it up and walked out of D-Tent.

Yay! I did it!

"You get a C plus."

Angel looked up from digging to see Magnet standing there. She felt tired from last night and all that morning, Squid had been in a really bad mood. Thankfully, he could go without it and just wear the towel thingy, but he still insisted on finding it.

"I get a what?" asked Angel.

Magnet sat down on the edge of her hole. He was done digging for the day so he was telling her how he thought she did the night before.

"You get a C plus," he repeated. "For last night."

"ONLY a C plus? I didn't get caught!"

"Um...no. Because if you had gotten caught that would be an F. I didn't like the way you did some things. You started out good, checking and everything, but you made too much noise."

"How did I make too much noise?"

"If I could hear you, you were making too much noise."

"You were listening!"

"Yeah, and so do some people who get scared of burglars. Also, when someone starts to wake, don't move even if it's dark. Because then they will think they saw something move and they will wake up. But if you freeze then they will think it's a shadow and go back to sleep. Usually. Of course you were right in the middle of the tent so I would tent to stay on the sides. Oh, that's another thing. You don't want to just walk across the room. You, like I said, stay on the sides, or on the floor. I don't care if everyone is asleep and it's a small job. You can hide better on the floor."

Angel stood staring at him with her jaw dropped. "You are very serious about this, aren't you?"

"It's what I go. Chica, I could steal your underwear and you would never even know it."

"Well, that's a comforting thought."

Magnet smiled. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help. You did want to do this didn't you? Which, speaking of, why did you want to do this?"

"You ask now?"

Magnet nodded.

"It's hard to explain. It's more to show I can. Like I can do something right instead of botching everything up like I tend to do. I wanted to know that next time, I wouldn't screw it up."

"Is there going to be a next time? I thought you stopped stealing for good."

"I did...I mean...I don't know."

"Okay, so can I finish? I wanted to tell you how even though you have the item, don't just walk out. You get caught so easily that way."

"Magnet, please stop! I'm tired. Tell me later. Like when I'm sleeping."

He laughed. "Come on, get out. No one checks the holes." He heaved Angel out. "But next time will be trickier if you don't listen now."

She threw her hands up. "Fine! Give me the run down on the way back to camp."

"Angel, what's this?"

"Why? Why must you all bother me when I'm napping?"

Angel opened her eyes to find Vertex holding Squid's hat. She shot up and reached for it. "Vertex! What are you doing with that?" Vertex pulled the hat away. "How did you get it? Were you looking through my stuff?"

"It was under your bed, you idiot. I could easily see it. Why do you have this?"

"It was the first item I had to steal."

"Um… Squid's hat? He'll kill you. I would hate for him to find out but I would love to tell-wait a minute. Angel, do you need this anymore?"

"No. I have to give it back to him now."

"Can I do it? You can go back to sleep and I'll go give it to him."

Angel looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason. I swear. Besides, you really should sleep."

Feeling tired, Angel said, "Well, okay."

"Great."

"Hey! Isn't it Vertex," said X-Ray.

Squid looked up to see Vertex crossing the camp wearing a hat. His hat. He ran over to her and tried to grab it off her head but she ducked. "Vertex, what the hell are you doing?"

"I found your hat."

"Give it to me." He snatched for it again but Vertex jumped out of the way.

"No. We are going to talk first. Or I'll talk you, and you listen. If you don't, I will have to kick your ass again."

"You didn't-"

"Shut up! We both know I did. Besides you can't talk. There are going to be a few ground rules around here. Number one: you call me another fucking name again and I will be forced to kill you." She smiled sweetly. "No more Goth, raver, emo. No more sissy, girl, or that new one, lez, which I don't know where that came from but I assume that it's because you can't think of anything else."

"Oh, come on. The short hair, the fighting, the-"

"Shut fucking up! Damnit Squid! I don't do anything to you. I left you alone but you're like those annoying boys on playgrounds that pull girls' hair. I don't want to fight with you anymore. Leave me alone. Now, you want this back?" Vertex took off his hat. "Then have more respect. I'm not one of the guys." She threw the hat on the ground and marched away.

Squid looked dumbfounded down his hat.

* * *

_Okay, usually I would thank the reviewers and stuff, but I'm having to write this a third time so I don't have time this time. Everyone who has read it knows why I'm posting it again. cause for some reason it kept copying twice. I don't know why. but please review and thank you for reviewing already!_


	7. The Next Lesson

**Disclaimer: **

**If only, if only, this author sighs,**

**I was Louis Sachar, and Holes was my prize**

**Then I can sit here, viewing my tolls, Alas,**

**However, I do not own Holes.**

**If only, If only.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Magnet. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Magnet looked up to see Squid had entered the tent. All the other boys were in the wreckroom, but Magnet stayed behind to think about something. Or someone. "Sure, Squid. What's the problem?"

"I need to talk to you about...Vertex. I figured you're friends with Angel, who's friends with her, so you won't laugh at me like the other guys would."

"Lovers' quarrel?" Magnet raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up! She's lez remember?"

Magnet gave him a tell-it-to-someone-who'll-believe-you look.

"Okay, fine, so she's not. I just say that so she'll get angry. It's funny to watch her get pissed. She's very sensitive."

"Maybe she doesn't like to get made fun of," said Magnet as he shrugged.

"I know she doesn't. I think. She came to talk to me, and she had my hat."

Magnet jumped up. "She had what!"

"Yeah. My hat. Can you believe that? But I have it back so you can calm down."

Magnet sat down. "Sorry. That surprised me. So, what happened?

"Vertex told me to stop insulting her. She wouldn't give back my hat till she could tell me that. But is she serious?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Magnet.

"Well, is this Vertex's way of trying to get me to listen to what she says. Like she's bossing me around? Cause she might laugh at me if I actually listen and stop making fun of her. I bet that's what she is doing! Vertex can be very sneaky! Well, I won't let her get away with it! She thinks she can laugh at Squid! No one laughs at me! I'll show her! I'll keep calling her a lez! Yeah! That bugs the crap outta her! I'll keep calling her that and she'll know that no one tells me what to do! Thanks a lot, Magnet. You're a big help! Just be thankful you don't have girl problems." Squid rushed out of the tent.

Magnet sighed.

_Yeah. Right._

* * *

"Angel, may I speak with you?" asked Magnet as he took her by the hands and led her over to a log. As they sat down, she was watching him, concerned. 

"Magnet, what's wrong? You look upset about something. Come on; say something. I'm getting worried over here," said Angel as she looked at him closely.

He cleared his throat. "I just...I just...wanted...to talk...you...to you."

"About?"

"Never mind," Magnet said quickly, as he shot up from where he was sitting.

"Wait...What?" she asked, confused as he started to walk away. "Magnet, stop!" Angel jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Angel, I changed my mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"Magnet, look at me. Why are you not looking at me?

He spun around to face her. "It's just...I want to talk about...us. What we're-"

There was a loud shriek from behind Magnet. They both thought it came out of the girls' D-Tent. They waited a moment and were greeted with another loud shriek. Vertex came running out of the tent. "My CDs are stolen! My collection! All of my beautiful CDs! They took my Cherry Vanilla! The Stooges! Electric Eels! My New York Dolls! Why...they even took my Bon Jov- I mean...they took all of them...Who would do such a thing?" She spotted Angel and Magnet staring at her. Vertex marched over to Angel. "You! You took them. With your little stealing lessons, you stole my CDs!"

"Vertex, I swear I didn't take them."

Vertex swung around to glare at Magnet. "Then it was him. The thief."

Magnet protested. "Why would I take them? I don't like any of those bands!"

"Yeah, well, you have no musical taste! I will find out who did it!" yelled Vertex, as she stormed away in the direction of the wreck room.

Magnet faced Angel. "I know what I wanted to talk to you about. What we're going to plan for your next job."

"Oh," replied Angel, disappointed, although she didn't know why.

* * *

"Angel, we have been talking about this for hours, and we still have yet to figure out who might have stolen Vertex's CD's," said Magnet, sitting on Vertex's cot. 

"I still think it's Squid," suggested Angel.

"And I told you, I doubt it. Would he be that mean to her?"

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe he would. But lets hold that off for now. Lets go over it again. Who else could it be?"

"Someone from another tent?" asked Angel.

"But how would we find out?"

"I don't know."

Magnet started thinking, hard. He thought over every way to talk to the boys from another tent. "Wait. The guys around here...like to gamble. If they were losing everything, one of them might think the CDs are worth something!"

"So, we just watch them play?"

"No, they wouldn't let us just watch. We would have to be in the game. Can you play cards?"

"Um...no. Sorry."

"Can you do anything?"

Angel's face got a stricken look, and she dropped her head.

"Oh my God, Angel. I'm so sorry," Magnet got up from where he had been sitting and came over to Angel's cot and sat down beside her. He cupped her chin and lifted her head. "I'm sorry. It was more a joke. I didn't mean anything by it. One day, I'll teach you to play cards, and better pool. I promise."

"You only have two more months."

"You're leaving in two months?"

"It was only a pair of pants." Angel shrugged.

"Right," he straightened up. "I knew that. So, um...tonight I'll play poker with the other guys and if I hear anything suspicious, I'll let you know."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Like what?" asked Magnet.

"Well, I could spy on the guys and see what they say. You know, be around them constantly."

Magnet jumped up. "You. Will. Not. Do you think I want you to be around all of those guys? You could get hurt, if they figured out you were spying on them! I can't let that happen, knowing I'm responsible. You just don't seem to think do you?"

Angel stood up and yelled, "Fine! Whatever! But in case you haven't noticed, Magnet, you are not my protector! You don't need to watch out for me! I'm perfectly fine! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to shower." She stormed out of the tent.

Magnet lowered himself to her cot and sighed.

_What's going on with me? Why do I feel I have to watch out for her? I want to keep her away from the other guys but I want to help her find what she wants, for some reason. She seems to need this. I know since the lessons she has opened up. I should just leave her to do whatever but I just...can't._

* * *

The next day... 

Magnet came running up to Angel. "I have great news."

She sighed. "We have to dig. I'll hear it later." Angel started to walk faster to get away from him.

"Wait, Angel. Are you still mad about yesterday? I'm really sorry."

"I don't care. I've given up on you."

Magnet stopped walking. "What do you mean 'you've given up on me'?"

"Nothing. Forget it," said Angel, with her back towards him.

"No. Please tell me what I did wrong."

Angel swung around. "When I first came here and I could barely talk, you were the nicest guy. But lately, as I've been able to talk to you more you started to act like you needed to protect me. You started to treat me like...a sister."

"How do you want me to treat you?"

Angel opened her mouth and shut it, then opened it again. "I don't know. But it's like you feel you have to always be there. Teaching me this and that. Guarding me."

"What do you want me to do?" snapped Magnet. "Leave you alone? 'Cause I can't. I can't leave you alone."

Taken back, because Magnet never gets angry, Angel asked, "Why not?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

Angel slowly turned away. "Fine. Whatever."

"No, Angel. Please listen. I really don't know. Seriously. But I still want to be your friend. I don't want you to walk away from me. I don't want to lose that. Please, I'll...I'll beg." Magnet threw up his hands. Really, I will. You don't believe me?"

She shook her head.

"Look, I will," Magnet said as he got down on his knees. "Please."

Angel sighed, refusing to look at him. "Magnet..." Finally, she couldn't help it and looked down. After a moment, she smiled. "Get up, you goofball." She reached out and helped him up. "Honestly, I just can't stay mad at you."

"Oh, it's cause I'm so cute," he joked.

"Hmm, I wouldn't go that far."

They were laughing till Mr. Sir yelled at them to hurry up and start digging.

* * *

"Hey, look! A cloud!" shouted Squid, as he pointed up at the sky. "Right there." 

They all looked up towards where he was pointing.

"Maybe it will move in front of the sun," said ZigZag.

"Come on, little cloud. You can do it," Magnet said. Angel started laughing until he threw dirt at her.

"Please, all I'm asking for is a little shade," begged Armpit.

"Warden owns the shade, man," said Caveman.

"Dude, shut up," snapped Vertex.

"Maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe we'll get some clouds," commented ZigZag.

Everyone just shook their heads and resumed digging. Angel was so busy thinking about clouds and rain that she almost didn't hear Magnet say, "Hey! What have you got there, Caveman?" She looked up and saw Magnet walking towards Caveman's hole. Angel couldn't hear what was being said. Then she saw Caveman turn towards X-Ray.

"Hey, Ex. I think I might have found something."

X-Ray got out of his hole and went towards Caveman. He snatched whatever it was out of his hand. Everyone thought istwas interesting cause they all got out of their holes to see what it was. As Angel approached, she heard X-Ray say, "Looks like an old shotgun shell or something, dog."

Squid grabbed it out of X-Rays hands and said, "No, man. It's too skinny to be a shotgun shell."

Caveman asked for it back and peered at it closely. "See that? See the little heart on it," he said, as he showed it to X-Ray. "See that? K.B."

ZigZag took it and looked at it. "Yeah, that's Keith Barrens."

"Man, who's that?" asked Armpit.

"He was in my math class."

They all laughed and Magnet said, "Good thinking, ZigZag. Yeah, it must belong to him, huh?"

X-Ray snatched it away and looked at it again. "Well, maybe I'll show it to Mom. Maybe I'll get the rest of the day off."

Caveman jumped up. "The rest of the day off? No, no. You holes already dug. I mean I'm not even close. I'm going to be out here all day."

"Yeah, so," said X-Ray as he got in Caveman's face.

There was a pause as they all looked at Caveman to see how he would respond.

"Uh...so. Why don't you...um...turn it in tomorrow. You know, show Mom in the morning. Get the whole day off."

"Good thinking, Caveman. I like that," said X-Ray.

"Pretty smart, Caveman," commented Squid. Everyone turned away and walked back to their holes to finish digging.

Angel grabbed Magnet's arm. "I have an idea. Next time you notice something like that, don't say anything."

"I had to. You can tell he was thinking of hiding it from Ex. Then, after Caveman turned it in, he would get his ass kicked. Do you want that for him?"

Angel thought for a moment. "Hm...I guess you have a point." She let go of him and to her hole.

* * *

After waiting for Angel to finish her hole, Magnet walked back to camp with her. 

"So, what did you find out? You know...about the stealing?" she asked.

"What?" asked Magnet, lost in thought. He shook he head. "Oh, sorry. Um...it turns out it was this guy from B-Tent."

"B-Tent?"

"Yeah. It was like I said. After awhile he started to lose his money and he must have thought some CDs have to be worth something."

"So, who is he?"

"Maybe you have seen him around. He's tall, skinny, with black hair-"

"Green eyes and doesn't speak?"

"You know who he is?" asked Magnet.

"Sorta. My first day here, I think he was the guy who pointed out your tent when I asked him for help."

"That's the reason you walked in?"

"Well, I thought it was the tent I was supposed to go to. How was I supposed to know he was pointing out the wrong tent?"

"Hmm, it was kind of funny." Magnet saw the look on her face. "Or not. Not funny...at all. So, um...anyway. We were playing and eventually he tried to use some of her CDs."

"How did you know they were hers?"

"It was some crazy band or another. Something I couldn't recognize. But now we have to figure out how you're going to take the rest."

"The rest?"

"Hey, I didn't lose. I didn't want the CDs, but I couldn't say no. That guy was probably in here for killing someone or at the very least, putting them in a coma. He's very intimidating."

"I thought he was cute."

Again, Magnet stopped walking. He stared at her for a moment before responding, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"What do you care?"

"I...don't. He's just not a good guy, okay. Not all the guys here are as nice as me," he joked. "Anyway, so now you have to steal these CDs from B-Tent. During the day, like I had originally planned. Probably when they are all in the wreck room. Now this time, you want to wear your regular clothes, in case you get caught you won't look suspicious. And this time you will wear sneakers, so you can run. I will be there but in a different way. Instead of waiting outside the tent, I will keep all the B-tent guys in the wreck room. Probably with a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can get Squid to fight with me or something."

"What! No, you can't. What explanation would you give Squid?"

"Maybe I'll tell him the truth."

"No, please, Magnet. Don't. I don't know why, but I don't want you to tell Squid about the CDs. Not yet. Can't you give him another explanation?"

"What would you have me tell him? That you're playing a joke on Vertex so you need to keep everyone in the wreck room?"

"That's perfect! I don't care what you fight about but try to not get hurt. I'll tell Vertex to keep a look out for guys leaving the wreck room," said Angel.

"And I'll go tell Squid I need to stage a fight with him," Magnet said.

"Then whatever time we decide, I'll go do it."

"6 o'clock?"

"6 o'clock."

"And, Angel, don't get hurt."

"Same for you."

* * *

**6 o'clock...**

Magnet looked around the wreck room and saw all the B-tent guys were there. Everyone was there except Angel, but no one seemed to have noticed. He looked over at Vertex and nodded to her. She nodded back. He looked around and spotted Squid at the pool table finishing up him game. Kind of ironic that they both didn't know each other was helping. Squid looked up and saw Magnet and nodded: Time for action.

_Damn, Vertex and her stupid CDs._

Even though he knew that even without the CDs, he would still have to do this as Angel stole from another tent.

_Why does she want to learn to do this if she doesn't like it?_

Shaking his head, Magnet went over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Squid.

After a few minutes, Squid marched over to the couch and yelled, "Damnit, Magnet!"

"What!" Magnet shot back.

"I heard all the shit you have been saying about me."

"Like what?"

"I heard you said I wasn't so bright. That is, Magnet? You think I'm stupid?"

"Gee, now why would I say that if it wasn't true?" asked Magnet, with a mock sweetness.

"You've got a lot of balls to be talking shit about me. It's time I taught you a lesson. You have gotta know who you keep messing with."

"Like I'm supposed to be scared of you?"

"I'll show you what to be scared of. Come on, get up. Get your brown ass up and fight me.

Magnet jumped up from the couch. "You're insulting my race!"

"You insulted me!" yelled Squid.

"Good, you need to be insulted. You-" Magnet, who is usually sweet, couldn't think of what to say. Squid, however, was having no problem.

"I what?" asked Squid. "Someone needs to teach you some respect."

"Squid, you're such a dumb ass-"

"I'm the dumb ass?" You're the one who is too stupid, you don't even realize when you've got a girl right in front of you." A crowd of boys who had gathered by then, and circled them, yelled, "OOoo" and "He's gotta point."

"What are you talking about, Squid?" asked Magnet.

"You. You've got a girl actually willing to be around you, God knows why, and you take it for granted."

"That's so not...What does that have to do with anything?"

"Or maybe she doesn't want to be around you. Maybe she isn't so willing. That could be why you don't want to be with her. You-"

By then, Magnet attacked. You couldn't tell who was winning since there was a fury of limbs but Squid did know that Magnet was actually trying to hurt him, so Squid hit him back with the same amount of force.

_Maybe I can knock some sense into him,_ Squid thought.

Mr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir came running into the wreck room. The pushed back the spectators and separated the fighting boys. There were cries of "Boo!" from the rest of the boys as the fighting stopped. As Pendanski held him, Magnet looked around the room and saw Angel at the far back wall. She nodded to him so say she had the CDs.

Magnet breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Oky I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Unless it was mean, then whatever. 

Juicy Fruit Girl: Yeah. I know. A few of my old friends got called goth when theyweren't or raver (which made them so mad.)

Thank you, Shinebright-Starlight. I hope I fixed the copied chapter thing. Thanks for telling me.

iCe-KiTtEn08, I tried to let anon. reviewers review, but they were really mean and flaming. But I'm going to let them keep reviewing anyway cause it helps. Thanks for the advice!

D-Tent'sGirl101: Yay! I'm part of a C2!

I just wanted to say, I have been getting mean **reviews** from this one girl, but that not important. I realized that some people might think that I am or Angel/Squid are homophobic and this is so not true. You can not be in drama for 3 years like I am and be homophobic. i have totally fought **_for_** gay people. They can do whatever they want. Live and Let Live. I was even going to preform "The Laramie Project" at school, which is about hate crimes towards gays and how they tear us apart. But the school said it was too controversial! So, the last thing I am is homophobic. i'm just trying to get Vertex very angry about being called that. So angry she might do anything (wink wink). That's all I'm doing. So I'm sorry if someone took it to be homophobic. It's not. So **REVIEW**!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**


	8. What Vertex Does

**Disclaimer: Holes is not, nor will ever be, mine.**

* * *

"Oh, thank you, Magnet! Thank you!" exclaimed Vertex as he handed her the CDs. "You're the best! You know I never blamed you." Vertex threw her arms around him and squeezed. "Thank you!"

"Uh, Vertex. I...can't...breathe..."

She pulled away from him. "So, who was it?"

Magnet hesitated. "It... was...this guy…"

"It was Squid," she stated, without doubt.

"I don't think-"

"It was Squid."

"Well, anyway. I'm glad you got your CDs back. It was hard to do."

"So, who stole them back? You or Angel?"

"It was Angel," said Magnet.

"I'll have to hug her too then, won't I? Isn't she a saint? Hehe...get it. Angel is a saint!" Vertex laughed at her own joke before realizing he wasn't laughing with her. "Oh, well. No sense of humor then, huh? No musical taste. No sense of humor. It's a wonder Angel likes you."

Magnet rolled his eyes. "Angel does not like me. Jeez, where are you and Squid getting this from?"

"Well, for once, Squid has a point. Just because you don't see what's right in front of you doesn't mean-"

"What's going on here?"

Magnet and Vertex jumped and swung their heads to the tent entrance. Angel was standing there, coming back from taking a shower. She was looking suspiciously at their guilty faces.

"Nothing," they both replied. Then Magnet said, "I was just giving Vertex back the CDs."

"Oh, okay then," said Angel as she moved over to her cot, "So, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing," they both replied.

Angel looked over at them. "Are you two okay? You're acting funny."

They both nodded.

"Okay...So, um...How about all that digging today?" This morning, X-Ray had showed what Caveman had found to Mr. Pandanski. Mr. Pandanski got so excited he called out the Warden. After the Warden (who, as a surprise to Angel, turned out to be a woman) questioned X-Ray, he got to leave, and the rest of them had to expand his hole. They had spent all day connecting the holes and shifting through sand.

"Oh, yeah. The digging. What was all that about?" asked Vertex.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know but it was weird. It was like they were looking for something."

Magnet yawned. "Well, whatever it is, I hope we don't have to dig like that tomorrow. I'm going to hit the hay. See you girls tomorrow." He left the tent.

Angel turned to Vertex. "What were you guys talking about?"

Vertex shrugged. "Oh, we were just talking about how much you like him."

"What!"

"Jeez, you need some anger management. It was no big. He doesn't believe me anyway."

"Or he doesn't want to believe you."

"What does that mean?" asked Vertex.

"Well, if he thought I liked him, he might have to be mean and tell me to get over it."

Vertex's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You actually think that? My God! Are Squid and I the only smart ones in this camp? I know that's really sad to call him smart but my God, you two are idiots! I may have to slap both of you!"

Angel shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. 'Night."

She tried to go to sleep even though she could still hear Vertex mumbling things like "Idiots" and "That's sad."

"Shut up, Vertex."

The next morning, Angel and Vertex left the tent to go dig. They were walking behind the D-Tent boys when they heard Squid bragging, "I'm one of the fastest diggers in this camp. In fact, except for Zero, I bet I could beat anyone here by digging the fastest hole."

"Alright, Squid," snapped Vertex. "I'll take you up on that bet."

"It won't work," said Armpit. "The Warden's going to make us all dig in the big hole again."

"Fine," said Vertex. "Then I bet I could get more done then you, Squid."

Squid hesitated before snapping," Fine. I'll take that bet. What are the stakes?"

Vertex held her head up. "Whatever we want. Unless, you know, you're scared."

Squid glared at her. "I'll do it." They shook hands.

"Oh, great," whispered Angel to Magnet. "Now we'll get to see someone cry." He nodded.

"Okay, you two," whispered X-Ray, because they weren't supposed to be digging fast. They were supposed to dig slowly to notice anything, but the Warden wasn't paying attention so they were going to race anyway. "On your mark, get set, dig!"

Vertex and Squid took off, running to their shovels. After grabbing them, they jumped into the hole. They both started at opposite ends of the hole so you would be able to see the difference.

"How long is this supposed to last?" asked ZigZag.

"All day. They both agreed. Whoever can keep digging, and have less water, without passing out, wins," said Magnet.

"Oh, sounds like fun," said Angel, sarcastically.

"Well, someone tell them to watch where they are throwing that dirt!" yelled X-Ray as he ducked beneath another fling of sand.

They kept this up for awhile, before Mr. Pandanski demanded that they have lunch, under the Warden's orders. The rest of the people from D-Tent looked at the progress they made.

"Looks like Squid is a little farther," noted Magnet.

"Vertex wont let that go on for much longer. She just needs to get her second wind," insisted Angel.

"Well, we better tell them to line up so they can start again," said Armpit. He called over to Vertex and Squid, telling them to get ready. X-Ray was the one who told them to start digging, again. This time though as they were digging, there was a little more hostility.

"Vertex! Keep your damn dirt away from me!" shouted Squid.

"You're only angry cause I'm digging more than you!" Vertex yelled as she threw more dirt at him. He threw some back and that started a dirt-throwing contest, until X-Ray pointed out that they still have to finish digging. This caused them both to rush to complete their part of the hole. They dug nonstop for the rest of the day, until the Warden yelled they were done for the day. Everyone from D-Tent climbed out to look at the progress of the hole. They were silent for a while as they examined.

"Well...I guess it's safe to say Vertex won," said Angel. The rest of the boys nodded, except for Squid.

"What! I clearly beat her." He looked at the hole some more and said, "I thought...I."

"Hey, it's no problem, Squid man. No big lost," said Magnet. "Well, except you have to do whatever she says."

Vertex, who had been quiet till now, said, "That's right, Squidy. Whatever I say." She started laughing.

Angel grabbed her arm and said, "Come on, lets go back to camp."

When they got to camp, Vertex was still bragging. "I'm one of the fastest diggers in this cam," she said, mimicking Squid's voice. "In fact, except for Zero, I bet I could beat anyone here by digging the fastest hole. But I'm such a girl I couldn't even beat a girl!"

Squid, who had been listening to this as they had walked back, was starting to get angry. "Shut up..."

"What's the matter, Squidy? Can't take a big loss? I guess it's the only thing you are big at!"

"Shut up!"

"Aww, poor Squidy baby, can't take the criticizing? Am I being too mean?"

"You're such a dumb ass," said Squid.

"Excuse me?" replied Vertex.

"You're always pretending you're one of the guys. Bragging about finishing your hole before me, talking tough, saying you beat me up."

"If you're still crying about that then YOU'RE the dumb ass."

"I know why you try to act tough. You think you're actually a guy. No, wait...It's like I keep saying: you're a lez. A big lez. Now where is your tough talk, Vertex? When I point out the truth?"

"That's it," Vertex exclaimed as she threw her shovel down, "I'll show you lez!" She marched over to Squid and grabbed him by the back of his head. After staring at him a moment, she caught his mouth in a completely unexpected kiss.

_Kiss? Oh my, what am I doing?_

Yes, the kiss was unexpected. And unbelievably pleasurable.

She didn't want to step back, or shove him away. Even though she felt she should have, she didn't. Instead, she let him kiss her, actually let Squid take her lips. Soft at first, then more heated as he slipped his hands lower to encircle her wait and pull her even tighter to his body. As if they weren't already close enough.

As the kiss went on, Vertex wondered if she was dreaming. Kissing is not this good in real life. She softened her mouth and tilted her head. His breathe was minty as his mouth caressed hers, gently, then deeper. She moaned, deep in her throat, not able to pretend any longer that this wasn't real. Her body hummed with energy.

All around them, the other boys started making catcalls and hoots.

Squid had pull her even closer but before he could, she abruptly shoved him away. Licking her lips, she asked, "Were you enjoying yourself?" Squid shook his head. "I don't think I was the only one." Then as if realizing what she just did he opened his mouth to question her but she cut him off.

"What? Did I almost turn you straight?" After saying that Vertex turned and stalked away before he could comment.

SQUID'S POV

Wow. She kissed me. Does that mean she likes me? No. She can't like me cause I'm so mean to her. She was probably just trying to show me up. That's the only reason Vertex does anything to me, is to show me up. Okay, maybe I should just cut down on the remarks. I definitely won't call her a lez anymore. Actually, I would just to see if she would do that again but next time she would probably just kick me in the balls. I knew it wasn't possible when I first called her that. It would be a crime against mankind. I just wanted to get under her skin. But I can't stop insulting her all together or she'll get suspicious. Or will she? Damnit! Why do I care so much!

VERTEX'S POV

OMG! I can't believe I just did that! What the hell was I thinking! Now he's just going to tease me about it, and if I try to retaliate, he'll say I'm trying to throw myself at him! I just gave him another way to make fun of me...but he was getting to me. I had to do something. Uhhhg! Why do I care so much!

Squid was still in such a state of shock that he didn't realize what he was doing when he went to talk to Magnet. Finding him in the tent, he wasn't sure how to talk to him.

"What's wrong now?" asked Magnet.

"Um...I...um," Squid stuttered. Finally, he threw himself down on his cot and said, "I don't know! I don't know what to do about Vertex. I...don't think I can keep making fun of her."

"Well, you shouldn't since you like her."

"Who said I...?" Squid trailed off, knowing it was no use protesting. "Okay, fine. Whatever. It's just that she's so different. She's not any of the girls I used to know. And it's not just the fact that, if she could, she would probably wear black and rip her clothes or she sings randomly all the time. She's just different. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You've got Angel."

"Man, would everyone get off that! I don't have Angel. Maybe I could have but she doesn't like me anymore."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, when she first could barely speak, Vertex told me it meant that she couldn't talk to guys she likes or something. But now, she can speak fine. She's even a little sarcastic. Do you know what that means?"

"Um...no."

"It means she has gotten over me. She has moved on to like other people."

"Or maybe it means she can open up and talk to you now cause she feels comfortable?"

"I doubt it. I mean...I don't know."

"How did we start talking about you?" asked Squid. "If I remember, I'm the one that needs help. In case you forget, Vertex kissed me! What the heck does that say?"

"Um…I'm thinking it's a no brainer." Seeing the confused look on Squid's face, he said, "She likes you..."

Squid snorted. "Yeah, right. Cause I'm just such a nice guy. Obviously, when I hit you, I didn't knock enough sense into you."

Magnet rolled his eyes. "Vertex does like you. Are you so blind to see that? You don't see how she's always trying to argue with you or just fight with you? That she can't let you speak without snapping something at you? You don't realize you do the exact same thing? And probably the reason you fight so much is because you both don't like what the other is doing to your emotions so you have to keep each other as far away as possible? You see none of this?"

Squid shrugged.

"Then, Squid my friend, I think I shall have to give up on you."

"Well, what about you? You don't see anything Angel does either. I'm not the only blind one. I can't be with the way you're running that poor girl around in circles."

"Leave that alone, Squid."

"No! I will not leave it alone. You're going to get down on me, then I will tell you a thing or two! You think she doesn't care about you cause she can talk now? Well, poor Angel is probably thinking that you must find her disgusting or something! You knew she liked you, she knew you knew, and yet what did you do? Um, yeah! Nothing! So, don't talk to me about being blind! You've got some problems, man."

"Don't talk to me about my...Oh, what the hell? I don't care. Fine. You have anything else to say? Bash it into me. Come on. Tell me something else that will make me miserable."

Squid just stayed silent.

"What's the matter, Squid? Out of fuel? Nothing else to torture me with?"

"Man, look at what we are doing to ourselves. We are making ourselves sick. We have solved nothing but have added more to the pressure. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. It's not your fault that you didn't understand what Vertex was doing."

"Same to you… about Angel, I mean."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Go get dinner?"

"Wow. The thinking level your brain must be at."

"I'm kidding. I swear. I don't know what we should do. Chances are I'm still going to end up fighting with Vertex."

"Is that what you want?"

"If it's the only way I can get her to talk to me, then yeah. It's what I want."

"Good luck, then."

"Same to you. And Magnet, thanks again," said Squid, as he left the tent.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter. It's been taking longer since school started, and Drama started. Thnk you again to the reviewers. You all rock! Thanks to: D-Tent'sGirl101, Shinebright-Starlight, Nosilla, iCe-KiTtEn08, and magicwishes3. Yay to all of you! Note: People who are complaining, I have an idea: Don't read it. To everyone one who is cool, thank you for reading, and **REVIEW!**


	9. Magnet and the Seeds

**Disclaimer: What would I do if I was the owner of Holes? Probably what I'm doing right now. Eating food. But sadly, I do not have the title "Owner of Holes." Allow me to go cry now...**

* * *

Angel looked down at the letter in her hands. It was another returned letter from her mother. Since her first day of camp, she had been sending letters to her parents, but she kept getting these letters back unopened. As she gazed at the envelope, she blinked back tears in her eyes. 

_They gave up on me. They really did give up on me. They gave up on me. Don't cry._

She had been hoping to hear from her family. Her parents or one of her sisters, but obviously they wanted nothing more to do with her. Or her mother wasn't letting them write to her. Her mom was the angriest of all because of what Angel did. It ruined the family image, and according to her mother, nothing was supposed to ruin that. Her mother was one of those kinds of people that had to do everything so no one else would judge her.

_Oh, brother. Mom, you have got to be kidding me. It was pants! Greeeat reason to cut off yourself from your daughter. Don't cry._

Even her thoughts didn't make Angel's eyes stop watering. The envelope blurred and she roughly wiped away the tears. As she kept staring at the letter though, she noticed something she didn't before. Angel released the letter and peered at the palm of her hand. The inside of her hand had layers of calluses and blisters. There were bumps upon bumps. It was ugly. Her used to be smooth hand was so torn up she could hardly close it. Once she noticed this, Angel felt her eyes water again

_I know it's shallow, but I don't care. I need to let it out. Everything that I had once is gone._

Thinking of this, she let her tears fall.

Angel felt tired as she stepped on her shovel to get it to sink into the dirt. She couldn't sleep the night before. She had been thinking about the way things used to be and why, because of her stupid mistakes, things had changed. She wasn't paying attention as her already ruined hand rubbed against the wood, until she felt the blood trickle down her arm. As soon as she looked at the bleeding area, she felt the pain.

"Ow, ow. Oh my God. Ow." She dropped her shovel and tried to stop the bleed but she didn't want to rub the blisters. Angel looked around for something to clean it with. "Ow..." she whimpered.

Magnet looked up from his hole. When he saw Angel was not digging and was bent over her hand, he dropped his shovel and came running over to her. "Angel, what's wrong?" He saw that she wasn't listening. She was still looking at her hand. Magnet reached out and took her hand to look at it. "Wow. That's nasty," he said. Angel groaned. "Oh, I didn't mean your hand looks nasty. I meant the blister does. Don't worry. We'll take care of this." He held out her hand over the dirt and then took his water jug to pour it over her hand. Once he cleaned away all the blood, Magnet took off his bandana. This is when Angel protested.

"No, Magnet. It will be fine now that it's clean."

He shrugged. "I don't care. I have more. This isn't my only one. Don't worry about it, your hand is worst off then my head." Magnet chuckled as he wrapped the bandana around her hand. "There now, all better. Okay, not really, but at least you won't bleed over yourself." He looked at her tear-stained face. "Angel, are you okay? You have been awfully quiet since yesterday."

Angel nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Just because you tell me not to worry doesn't mean I'll listen."

She smiled. "Oh, Magnet..." Angel shook her head.

"What?"

"Never mind. We have to dig. Thank you." Angel got back into her hole and resumed digging. After staring at her a few seconds, Magnet returned to his hole.

* * *

"Hey, look! Here comes Mr. Sir with the water truck," pointed out Squid. They waited for him to stop by their holes, before they got out of them and went to line up. Angel was walking towards the line when she asked Magnet, "How come I'm still the last in line?" 

Magnet shrugged. "Probably cause you don't really talk to X-ray. You don't open up to him, you know?" Angel shook her head and went to the end of the line.

Mr. Sir was talking for a while, but she wasn't paying attention. She only started listening when he got to Caveman's canteen.

"Water is the most precious commodity," explained Mr. Sir. "All life began with water. So think of it this way: I'm giving you life. Say 'thank you.'"

"Thank you, Mr. Sir," said Caveman.

"Next!"

They all heard thunder and hurried to look at were it was coming from.

Mr. Sir said, as he filled Zero's canteen. "Don't get your hopes up. That storm will never make it pass the mountains."

"Maybe this time it will," said Caveman, hopefully.

"I got a story for you girl scouts. Once upon a time, there was a magical place where it never rained. The end." He started laughing while everyone else just looked at him like he was crazy. He opened his truck door. "Have a nice day." Mr. Sir got in and started to drive away.

"Hey, I never got any water," said Angel.

"Don't worry. You can share mine," said Vertex, as they went over to their holes. Angel took a drink of the water and then started digging again until she heard what Magnet was saying.

"Hey, guys," called out Magnet. "Anyone want some sunflower seeds?" He held up a bag of Mr. Sir's sunflower seeds.

The boys started cheering.

"I can't help it, man. My hands are like magnets." He handed the bag to X-Ray. After X-Ray took some, he passed the bag to Armpit. This kept going from one boy to another.

"Hey, Angel. You gonna get some?" asked Magnet.

She shook her head and Magnet shrugged as he looked off into the distance. "Hey, hey guys. He's coming back." Magnet jumped up. "Hey, he's coming back. He's coming back!"

ZigZag threw the bag at Caveman without shutting it all the way. Caveman missed catching the bag. It spilled the seeds all over his hole. The boys made fun of him and he tried to hide the bag somewhere. The truck slowed to a stop and Mr. Sir got out. He started walking past all the boys and peering into their holes. He stopped in front of Caveman's.

"Well, well. How did this get here?"

"What?" asked Caveman.

"How did that get there? Did it fall from the sky? Huh?"

"No," confessed Caveman, as he picked up the bag. He looked across at Magnet. "I stole it out of your truck."

"I think maybe the Warden like to see what you found," said Mr. Sir, as he shook the bag. "Let's go."

As Caveman passed X-Ray hole, X-Ray whispered, "Hey, what are you doing, dawg?"

Caveman shrugged, and he left with Mr. Sir. Angel jumped out of her hole and ran over to Magnet.

"Magnet, you have to stop them. Tell Mr. Sir it was your fault."

He stared at Angel, incredulously. "Are you _crazy_, woman? I can't do that."

"Magnet, you have to. Caveman will get in trouble for what you did. He's going to see the Warden."

"Aw, Angel. He will tell on me anyway. I just have to wait."

"I can't believe you." She got up and left.

**Awhile later...**

Caveman was walking back to where they were digging.

"Hey, look who showed up," said ZigZag. "Hey, man. We thought you were dead for sure."

Magnet asked, "Caveman, what you say?"

"Nothing."

"What did she do to you?" asked X-Ray.

"Nothing."

Magnet looked over at Angel and shrugged. She raised an eyebrow and turned away from him. He got out of his hole and came to talk to her. "Aw, come one, Angel. Don't be mad. He didn't get in trouble."

"But he could have."

"But he didn't. Besides, I was doing it for you."

"What? That is the stupidest excuse for a-"

"No, no. i don't mean I didn't say anything for you. I stole the seed for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how Mr. Sir would react and how long it takes him to notice. Also, how much trouble we would get into if we stole them."

"Um...why?"

"Cause that's your next lesson. You are going to steal the sunflower seeds. Now you aren't gong to do it in the day like I did. You'll do it at night like I said before. See? I was doing it for that purpose."

"Seriously, Magnet? Or are you making that up?"

"After taking care of you this morning, you doubt me?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry."

After looking at her a few second, he nodded. "It's okay. Later, we plan this out." Magnet smiled and left, this time with Angel watching him.

* * *

_Oh, Another chapter. YAY! I totally have the next one almost done too. I noticed that Angel and Magnet fight alot more. It's probably all that tension of not being able to tell each other about who they like. Don't you just wanna beat them with sticks? Shout "Come on, slowpokes. Turtles get together faster then you two!" Now it's time for the regular thanking the reviewers and stuff. Actually, I reallydo get really happy when i get reviews. THey make me smile and be giddy. YAY! People actually like it. What I can't believe is that people like my story and yet they don't seem to read RadMcCool212's story "Holes never Die." Granted she is my friend but seriosly people! Camp Green Lake with spies and stuff. What's not to love? Okay time for the reviewers: _

_agentkibbles: Wow. Um...that's really nice of you. Now you make me scared to update cause I'm thinking"What if the next chapter doesn't even compare to the first ones."_

_iCe-KiTtEn08: YAY! Two C2s! I never thought that would happen!_

_D-Tent'sGirl101: Yeah. That kiss was one of my first ideas for this story. It was funny to me. And about Angel and Magnet: thats the problem isn't it? I mean you have to wonder why two people who fight all the time like Squid and Vertex can get farther then the ones who are so cute! The sweet ones that you wanna lock in a room together and wait till they get together. Lol_

_tikagem: Oh, Squid and Vertex have another big fight coming up. And BTW: i totally updated soon! Like three days. So fork over those brownies, Missy! Snatches brownies Yay! I got a brownie! Now I can do the happy brownie dance! dances with brownies Yay! I got the brownies! Who's got the brownies? Brittany's got the brownies! Yaya!_

_Oh and I know this is belated but: Nosilla, you said that she probably wouldn't get sent to CGL for stealing pants. Well, I was watching the movie the other night and if you know this: Zero got sent to CGL for stealing from a Payless. Sneakers from Payless cost usually 15-20 dollars and pants from Macys are 60-80 dollars. so I would say it is a chance she got sent for that._

_And 1 more thing, before someone tells me: I was totally looking up Miguel Castro sites again when I found an ad talking about his new movie "America 101" and guess what his name in the movie is? Angel! Yup. Thats his name in the movie but I_ _swear I didn't know! I SWEAR! The name orignated cause I was looking_ _through my thesaurus for another word for sweet and nice and I got something like: like an Angel. But Vertex's first name was Spike but Spike and Angel is too Buffy to copy. So I needed another word for spike and I got Vertex. Yay! But wow...the movie having that name. Wierd._

_Yay! Okay people so **REVIEW!** You hear me! **REVIEW!** I shall update like super fast the more **reviews **I get! **REVIEW**!_


	10. Stealing of the Seeds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes but I do own Angel and Vertex. Yay for me!**

* * *

"Okay, so we are going to review this plan again," Magnet said to Angel. "Now what is the first thing you do when you are about to enter Mr. Sir's cabin?"

"Um...check to see if the coast is clear?"

"Right. I know it sounds stupid, but you don't want him to know you're going in before you enter, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Okay, so then after that, I want you to stay low to the ground. I don't care how long it takes, you are staying on the floor. That way if he opens his eyes a little, he won't..." He gestured for her to finish.

"See me? Or the outline of me?"

"Yup. All right, now if we really wanted the sunflower seeds then we could just break into the shed with them in there, but that's not the purpose. The purpose is to steal the hard to get ones. Those are the good ones beside his bed. Now, like I said, chances are they are on the side table. So, you are going to have to get very close to him. I would have made you steal his cowboy hat cause he sleeps with that covering his face, but you already stole a hat. After you get to the night stand, what do you do?"

"Uh...grab the bag and leave." Angel shrugged.

Magnet smirked at her. "I'm glad you are so serious."

"Well, you're acting like it's some sort of mission. Mission Impossible. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to steal Mr. Sir's seeds. This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds. I...I-" Angel broke off as she started to giggle.

Magnet glared at her then threw up his hands. "Alrighty, I'm done," he said as he started to get up.

"Whoa! Whoa...Magnet. Calm down. I'm just teasing you. I'm sorry. Okay, I'm being serious. I sneak in, get the seeds and get out. Right?"

"Right."

"Then what will you do with the seeds?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe give 'em to the guys or something. So, are you ready?"

"Do we have to do this tonight? Can't it wait?"

Magnet bit his lip and pondered for a moment. "Um, no. Come on. It's not that scary."

Angel snorted. "Yeah. Right. Sure. Are you crazy, man?"

He laughed. "Come on," Magnet said as he grabbed for her hand. "You can do this or my name isn't Jose."

Angel pulled her hand away from him, and looked up at his face. "Your name is Jose?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. Well. It's just that I didn't know that."

Magnet shrugged. "It's no big deal. I don't even remember your old name."

"My name is Baily..."

"Well, it's not anymore, so no worries. Come on." He reached out for her hand again and yanked her off the bed. He pulled too hard, however, cause Angel fell against him. Magnet steadied her, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Angel looked up at him. Her face was barely an inch from his. She gulped. "Yeah. I'm good." Angel tried to smile but it kept fading away. After staring at each other for a few seconds, she let go of him and stood back. "So, are we going to get this show on the road?"

"Oh, so now you want to do this?"

She shook her head. "Actually no. But I do want to get out of this tent." She turned and walked through the flap.

Angel was getting away from the tent when she heard running behind her. She looked behind her and saw Magnet running after her. She tried to get away from him but he caught her and knocked her to the ground. He held her down, making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"Okay," he said. "We are going to talk and I'm not going to have you run away from me forever."

Angel tried to smile coyly. "Oh, Magnet. Trying to be aggressive, are you?"

"That's not going to work. I don't fall for things like that. But you are going to tell me why you keep running from me."

"Excuse me? I believe we are in America. You know, free country and all that jazz. I don't have to tell you anything," argued Angel.

Magnet nodded. "This is true. But if you expect to get up you had better answer me."

Angel just remained silent.

He smiled. "Silent treatment? You think that's going to work, chica? Sorry to disappoint you, but I also don't fall for that."

"Magnet, you're crushing me. Get up."

"You are such a liar. All of my weight is on my hands. Why can't you just answer the question?"

"What question was that?"

"Why do you run away from me?"

"Um...well, you know. When you're chasing a person, they tend to run."

"I don't mean literally. I mean figuratively."

"Oh. I don't...Magnet, I don't know. Why the heck are you asking?"

"I had a talk with Squid-"

"Squid! You're taking advice from him? Are you crazy? Yes, you must be. Get up before I make you get up. I can't believe you were taking his advice. Look what he's doing to Vertex."

"Actually, we talked about that. I helped him with Vertex, and he helped me..."

"With?"

"Stuff. He helped with stuff."

"Stuff..."

"You know what? You're so right. I should get off of you. Sorry," Magnet said as he jumped up.

Angel looked at him curiously. "Okaaay. I guess that means we are going through with the stealing of the seeds now?"

Magnet laughed. "Heh, that's funny. Yeah, come on." He held out a hand to help her up.

She shook her head. "No way am I going to do that again." Angel got up and dusted herself off. "Wow. When you tackle a girl, you really tackle a girl."

Magnet rolled his eyes. "I didn't even hurt you."

"Fine, fine. I'll let you get away with it. Once."

"Oh, right. Like you could really stop me."

"I could. I could..." She smirked.

"I should knock you down again just to wipe that smirk off your face but we have wasted enough time."

"It's your fault."

"Oh, Angel. Don't even start. Come on. Let's go. Mr. Sir will be asleep by now." He took off towards Mr. Sir's cabin.

Angel trailed after him. They reached the door, and Magnet whispered, "You remember everything?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and you're wearing black."

"Yup. Just like you said."

"No shoes cause if you get caught you can't run."

"Magnet, we have been over this. And if we have to go over it again, I'll tackle you to the ground."

"I'd like to see you try it."

"Whatever. Okay, I'm going in."

"Going in? Now who's on the mission?"

Angel ignored him and listened against the door. After hearing Mr. Sir's loud snores, she reached for the handle. Surprisingly, it was open.

Hmm... not smart for a delinquent camp.

She pushed the door open slowly, and moved to the ground. Angel got on her stomach and slid along the cabin floor. She heard Magnet start to shut the door behind her but didn't close it all the way. She moved across the big floor till she reached the foot of the bed. Angel eased up onto her knees and peered over the edge of the bed. She saw Mr. Sir sleeping with a hat on his face, just like Magnet said.

How the heck did he know that?

She also saw the sunflower seed bag on his nightstand.

As she was quiet, she heard Mr. Sir talking in his sleep. "No, no," he mumbled. "I don't want the vanilla. I want chocolate. Chocolate bunny. Thank you, Mother."

Angel covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She moved towards the side of the bed without actually having to slide. Instead, she crawled very low to the ground, sort of like Catherine Zeta-Jones in Entrapment when she is moving through the lasers but not as smooth. When she reached the side of the bed, Angel rolled over on her back and reached up towards the bag.

"Mommy," mumbled Mr. Sir. "The marshmallows are eating me. They are eating me..." Angel waited for him to stop before she reached for the bag again. Suddenly, Mr. Sir let out a loud snort and started to sit up. Angel froze, petrified. After a few minutes, Mr. Sir mumbled," Sheep. Petting the pink sheep," and dropped back onto his bed. Angel let out the breath she had been hold and reached up, again, towards the bag. She finally seized hold on it and slowly tugged it off the nightstand. Angel held it to her chest and waited before rolling back over to her stomach. Then she slid back across the room and got to the door. Then Angel slowly got to her knees, and her feet, and opened the door.

Magnet was standing there with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay? Did anything go wrong? Did Mr. Sir almost catch you?"

"Nah. He was too worried about bunnies, marshmallows, and sheep."

Magnet smiled. "Oh, so he was talking in his sleep again?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Are you kidding? There is no where in this camp that I haven't been."

"What about the Warden's tent?"

"Almost nowhere."

"Oh, well here's your bag for your friends," she said as she handed him the bag. "I need sleep."

"You better get sleep. We have to wake up in 3 hours."

Angel groaned.

* * *

The next day...

They were walking back from their holes and Angel was rubbing her eyes. Magnet tried talking to her earlier but she just yawned at him.

"Mr. Sir notice the seeds are gone yet?" she asked with her eyes half closed. Magnet grabbed her and led her away from a hole she almost walked into.

"What the heck are you so tired for? A usual night of sleep doesn't give me enough rest so imagine how last night was?"

Vertex, how had just walked up to hear the last part of the sentence, asked, "Oh, did something go on last night that I shouldn't know about?" She winked.

Angel yawned. "Magnet, kill her."

Squid came marching up. "No, let me do it. Vertex, I need to talk to you."

"Jesus," said Angel, as she turned to Magnet. "What the hell? Is this 'Confront and Terrify the Girls Week'?"

"So, what? Did I scare you?" Magnet smirked.

"Oh, don't push it."

Vertex tried to get pass Squid but he kept blocking her. "No, Vertex. I need to talk to you."

"Back off, Squid," Vertex said.

"No! No...Vertex. I'm serious. I have to talk to you."

"Well, I have nothing to say. It was a mistake. I didn't kiss you to kiss you. I did it so you would shut up."

Squid nodded. "I knew it. I know you. You are always like this."

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know me."

"I knew you were doing this to show me up. That's the only reason you ever do crap."

"What about you, Squid? What about you? You only talk to me so you can put me down. What about all the lez crap?"

"Man, I knew you weren't lez. It was just the best way to get a rise outta you. You make me so mad I had to piss you off somehow. What else was I supposed to do?"

"How about leave me alone?"

"Oh, like you ever left me alone, Vertex? You wanted to piss me off just as much."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. The first time you came here, all you did was argue with me. Why?"

"Cause you were making me upset."

"How? What did I do?"

"No, I wont tell you shit. Leave me alone, Squid."

"I bet you don't even care why I argue with you, huh? Why I waste my time to be around someone who hates me."

"I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do, Vertex."

"No, I don't! Not as much as you hate me!"

"I have never hated you."

"Liar! You're such a damn liar, Squid. Why-"

"Vertex! How can I hate you when I like you so much!"

"You're only saying that cause I like you!"

It got really quiet, as everyone stared at them. They didn't notice cause they could only stare at each other. Squid and Vertex kept staring for a few minutes before Squid broke through the silence.

"Vertex, I-"

"Oh, did I say that?" she interrupted. "Um...yeah. I gotta go. Do you hear that? Someone is calling Vertex...Vertex...I'm coming Angel!"

"Um, Vertex. I'm right here," Angel pointed out.

"Oh. Right. Um...well. I have to go...go. Now. Bye." Vertex turned and took off running.

"Vertex! No. Don't run...away...from me," said Squid. He looked at the ground and walked away.

Magnet shook his head. "My God. What is with you girls and running away?"

"I would run too after that," snapped Angel.

"What? Telling the truth?"

"I could never do what she did."

"You mean you could never tell the guy you like that you like him?" Magnet peered closely at her.

"Um...no-no...no," she stuttered. "I couldn't."

Magnet shook his head.

"Well, what about you, Magnet? You can do that? You can tell the girl you like that you like her?"

"Yes," he said simply, even though his mind was arguing with him.

"Oh. Well...Oh." Angel turned to leave.

He grabbed her shoulder. "Angel..."

"Yes?"

Magnet froze. "No, I couldn't."

Angel smiled at him and left.

* * *

Oh, yay! An update! Go me! Expecially since I'm having a hard time with this story. I seem to be too busy to sit down and write it. But I'm trying! Okay review time!

eartheart: Thank you for you're review. I understand about the guy things except my friends are meaner cause they said if I didn't tell this guy they would go tell him. So I told and it was bad. He stopped talking to me, sorta. I lost a good friend that way. But hey! Every guy is different.Mine just sucked.But thanks for liking my story!

Nosilla: Heh. Plot hole. Funny. I don't understand what you mean by wierd names. Do you mean my girls names? Hmm...oh right. Didn't I talk about that. Oh how short the memory lasts:)

Shinebright-Starlight: Thank you.

D-tentsgirl 101: Yeah. That's what happens when people are too sweet. Grrr... But thanks for the review!

agentkibbles: Oooh. You check every day? Do you know what that's gonna make me do? Now I'm going to be like "Oh, I have to write cause people keep checking." AHHH...No I kid. But hey look: An update! Go me!

tikagem: Yay! "Fake owner of Holes"! Ohh...Updating is fun. Must update...Ohh... shakes head Hmm that was wierd...Brownie! Yay! eats brownie Oh...Must update...

Okay. So, like I have said many times before:**REVIEW!** Now! Okay...Now! Come on, you know you wanna! You will get a lovely message from me!**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

_Now!_


	11. Vertex and Squid Talk

Disclaimer: The fact that I don't own Holes brings me down. The fact that I finished the rest of the story and it's saved on my computer brings me up!

* * *

Vertex was sitting on a pile of dirt watching the sun set, thinking about the day's events. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Vertex, can I talk to you?"

She jumped up quickly and whipped around. Upon seeing Squid, she tensed. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you."

"No," Vertex snapped.

"Please. I promise if I can talk to you this once I wont bother you again." He had such a sad look that Vertex grew suspicious of him.

"Why are you acting so different? You're not like this. You aren't this gloomy. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"You're mad about today."

"Damn right I'm mad about that! Do you really think I wanted to tell you that? Jesus, Squid. I don't ever want to tell anyone like that. And you know whose fault it is?" Vertex marched over to him and pointed right at his face. "It's your fault."

Squid smiled. "That's right. Go right back to being mad at me, then I wont have to see you so depressed."

Vertex's shoulders drooped. "Oh, Squid. I don't want to be mad at you..."

"It's just your defenses again?"

"I just...I don't know! I don't know what I want!" She threw up her hands and walked over, and sat down on her dirt pile again.

Squid came over and sat next to her. "You know...you and I never really talked."

Vertex sighed. "Why? Why is that?"

"Cause all we do is argue?"

"And why is that?"

"Well, it could be like Magnet said. The reason we fight is because we don't like what the other is doing to our emotions. So, you know, we would have to keep each other as far away as possible."

"Magnet said that?"

"Yup."

"And yet he doesn't realise what he does to Angel."

"Yup."

"But what does that mean? Fighting and emotions, or whatever he is trying to say."

"I think he means that since we like each other we get feelings that we aren't used to. Cause we are both usually push people away. And these...feelings are wierd...and confuse us. I think."

Vertex nodded. "That made sense."

"Really?"

"No."

They both started laughing, until Squid suddenly stopped and said, "Hey, look at us. Having a real conversation."

"Yes, I guess we can."

"Wierd." He shook his head.

"I know. So, um. I guess we should...uh...talk."

"I still wanna know why you stole my hat."

"Why did you steal my CDs?"

"I never stole your CDs."

"I never stole your hat!"

"Vertex, lets just settle this. Since we don't believe each other lets just not fight about it."

"So...you like me even though you thought I stole your hat?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Vertex smiled.

"Yeah. So...why were you sent to camp?" asked Squid.

"Oh. Um. That." She shrugged. "I...painted the...school...black."

Squid stared at her. "Why?"

Vertex sighed. "People always ask me why I did what I did, and I'm going to tell you the truth, that I don't know. One day I was sitting in class, not paying attention as usual, and I decided I would paint the school black. I have those ideas sometimes where I just feel like doing something completely inane. There was a time when I decided I'd eat a banana with ketchup on it and it was disgusting, but I did it, and I don't know why. I don't hear voices. I'm not a social recluse. I don't hate the school. I don't like rebelling just to rebel. I didn't do it to make a point or get attention because although I do enjoy an audience, I'm not much for major stunts. I'm not going to staple my lip to itself just because someone dares me too because that's stupid. I'm a motormouth, yes, but I'm not a stunt person. My parents love me very much, and I love them. We aren't rich, and we aren't poor. We are a normal family."

"Really? Normal?"

"Well, not normal. No family is really normal. My mom approves of everything I do, and I was hugged enough when I was a child. My sister and I were loved the same and neither of us are jealous of each other because we are best friends. It wasn't peer pressure, and it wasn't about glory. I didn't even think about doing it seriously until I went to Home Depot with my dad to find something for my sister's apartment, and I saw the paint. My dad bought it for me, I went to the school that night, and I painted it. I don't know why. I just did. During it I was like, 'Why am I doing this?' and when it was over I was like, 'Wow, that wasn't one of my best ideas,' and I went home."

"Heh. That's funny. I can see you do something like that. Do you regret it?"

"I don't regret it because I don't know why I did it. I'm not crazy, I'm just me. Sometimes I have a calling that is unexplainable, and I answer the call. I'm not a criminal, I don't think. I think I'm more of a... an abstract artist expressing myself. Of course, that didn't express anything. It was cool though."

Squid laughed. "That's awesome. I knew you were different."

"What do you mean, different?" Vertex asked.

"Well, I told Magnet that the reason I...like you is because you're not like other girls. You stand out. You're...different."

"That's why you like me? Cause I'm different?"

"But you're a different kind of different. I mean...I don't know. I just remember seeing you laugh and that was enough for me. After that I just couldn't stay away."

"Awww...you're going to make me blush."

"Right. Like YOU would ever blush."

"Hey, you never know. There is a first time for everything," said Vertex.

Squid softly laughed and then looked over at her. Vertex was smiling and looking at the ground. He reached to cup her chin and lifted her head to look at him. She froze in shock as he laid his mouth on hers. He was going to soon pull away but the warmth of her mouth and the pure, sweet taste of her lips was iresistable. Finally, she was the one who had to pull away. When Vertex was silent for awhile, Squid got worried.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmm...Uh. Well, Squidy boy, I'm not sorry to say this but you're a terrible kisser."

"What the heck do you mean...wait...what? What do you mean you're 'not' sorry?"

"Well, this means you're going to need lessons."

"Yeah, I guess I will. I wonder who will teach me. I'll talk to you later. I have to go find someone."

Vertex rolled her eyes. "You know even after all this, you can still be annoying."

"But it's a cute annoying right?" Squid flashed her a mischevious smile.

"Um...yeah...No." His smile dropped. "Oh, come here you." She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him to her.

* * *

Angel and Magnet were walking to their holes. "So, have you seen how Vertex and Squid are acting?" asked Angel.

"Yeah. It's kind of disgusting."

"Kinda funny how they can be in liplock one minute and at each other's throats then next."

"I thought when they got together they would at least stop fighting."

"Well, at least it's not mean fighting. It's just them teasing each other."

"Plus, they are not like some corny couple that just makes sappy faces and sighes."

"You actually know couples like that?" asked Angel.

"Well, no. But at least I don't have to see them being the first one."

Angel laughed. "Magnet, you're crazy."

Magnet nodded. "Yup, that's me."

She looked off wistfully. "I wish I was as brave as Vertex."

"How so?"

Angel shrugged. "Just the way she is able to tell people what she thinks."

"You can do that. No really. You can. You just take more time then she does. It's fine."

"I guess."

"It's just when you feel comfortable. Cause if you're not comfortable when you tell them, then they might think you're not okay with what you think of them and that might make them feel bad."

"You really think so?"

"Maybe. I dunno. I'm trying to make you feel better. Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, then no worries."

"No worries."

"Well, I guess it's start of our favorite past time."

"Oh, right, Angel. Cause digging holes is so enjoyable."  
+

Later...

Magnet had just bit into his sandwhich when Angel plopped down next to him. "Magnet, I was just wondering, do you tell people what you think of them?"

Magnet shrugged. "Maybe. I guess it depends what I think of them."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, if I don't particularly like them, I'm not going to just go up and tell them that. But f I do like them..."

"If you do like them...?"

"Then, Angel, I hope I tell then. But for all I know, I could be a coward."

"Nah. Not you."

"Don't be too sure."

They were silent for a few minutes when Angel blurted out, "What do you think of me?"

Magnet's mouth fell open, and he groped for words. "Well, I...um...it's...uh..."

"What?"

"You see, Angel. It's like this... I-" He looked up. "Hey look. Zigzag is messing with Caveman." They watched for a few minutes until they saw Zig shove the graham cracker in Caveman's face. "Oooo."

Caveman stood up and pushed Zigzag. "Back off," said Caveman. Zigzag barely nudged him back and Caveman fell over.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Mr. Pendanski, who had been watching. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Mom. We was just fooling."

"I saw what was going on. Come on, Stanley. Teach him a lesson. Hit him back."

"Yeah, teach me a lesson," said Zigzag.

Angel leaned in to whisper to Magnet, "Uh oh. Bad news."

"Si. Esto no puede ser bueno."

Angel turned to him and asked, "How come you speak English fine, until something remotly exciting starts to happen?"

"I dunno. It could be the Mexican coming out in me."

"But I'm Mexican too and that doesn't happen to me."

"Ah, but you do say stuff you wouldn't usually when you are upset."

"That doesn't make you mexican, you moron. That makes you human."

Magnet laughed. By this time, Zigzag had jumped on Caveman and was pounding into him. Magnet jumped up and Angel got into her hole to avoid the fight. Magnet left and ran over to where they were fighting as Vertex joined Angel in the hole.

"What are they fighting about?" asked Angel.

"Caveman wouldn't take a graham cracker or something."

"Well, you knew then tension was going to happen, the way the boys have been hissing all week at Caveman for digging with Zero."

Vertex looked out of the top for the hole.

"What's happening?" asked Angel.

"Oh my God! Zero just jumped on top of Zigzag!"

"What!"

"He's choking him. He won't get off. He-"

A shot fired through the air.

"Oh, Mr. P is yelling. Hmm...we should just stay in the hole."

"Damn boys. Someone outta knock some sense into them."

"Well, here comes Magnet."

Magnet stood over the hole. "Come on, girls. Mr. Pendanski is calling the Warden."

"Is that what happened ZigZag?"

All of them were lined up and the Warden is questioning everyone who saw the fight. Angel just stood there quietly since she didn't see anything from inside the hole.

"Yeah, it's like X-Ray said. Working out all day," explained ZigZag, "you know, when Caveman sits around and does nothing."

"Excuse me? Caveman digs his hole like everyone else."

"Sometimes."

"Excuse me?"

"Ma'am," said Squid, "Zero has been digging a part of Caveman's hole every day."

Mr. Sir grabbed Caveman. "You're not digging holes no more?"

"I'm teaching him how to read."

The rest of them looked at each other mystified as the adults questioned Caveman. "Read?" they mouthed and shrugged. By now Mr. Pendanski was asking Zero how to spell small words.

Magnet leaned towards Angel. "No puedo creer que Ã©l estÃ¡ intentando enseÃ±ar Cero para leer."

Angel rolled her eyes. "My God, Magnet. If you don't start speaking english I may hurt you."

"Oh sorry."

"The Mexican coming out in you?" she joked.

"Ha ha. I said: I cannot think that he is trying to teach Zero to read."

Angel shrugged. "Hey, you never know."

"I'm not digging anymore holes," Zero was announcing.

"Good," said the Warden.

"I mean," said Mr. Pandanski, "you might as well teach this shovel to read. Go ahead Zero. Take it. It's all you'll ever be good for. D-I-G. What's that spell?"

I believe we all know what happens next. Zero whacks Mr. Pandanski across the face.

"Dig!" he yelled and took off running.

"Go Zero!" cried Caveman as Mr. Sir takes off after him.

They all stared, amazed that Zero was running away. The adults were yelling, but no one was paying attention. They were all laughing as Mr. Pendanski tried to get up.

"Oh my God! I can't believe Zero did that!" yelled Angel.

"That was awesome," said Magnet.

"Very rad," agreed Vertex.

"He won't survive," said Squid.

Vertex turned on him. "Hey, just because we're going out doesn't mean I won't hurt you. In fact I might hurt you more."

Squid laughed. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"Come here," she said as she started walking towards him. They started chasing each other around circles.

"Hmmm...that was amusing," said Magnet.

"Really?" asked Angel.

"Actually, no. They're are just being wierd."

"Heh. Wierd. Squid and Vertex in a nut shell." They watched as Squid and Vertex were still running.

"Do you act differently around the people you like or are going out with?"

Angel shrugged, "Not really. I'm pretty much the same."

"Good. I hate it when girls act different."

"Good?"

"I mean...Sorry, just me talking randomly."

"Okay..."

Magnet felt like he could kick himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Why do I say such stupid things like that? He turned to look at her, but she wasn't paying attention. Maybe I should take Squid's advice and tell her. You almost did it before, by the hole. You can do it now. Okay, breath Magnet. You can do this. No problem. She's just Angel. No problem.

"Angel, I-"

"Magnet! Angel! Come on!" shouted Squid and Vertex as they ran to camp.

Magnet breathe out a sigh of relief. Angel looked at him curiously and then shrugged to follow Vertex and Squid.

He watched her and then shook his head. _I think I'm going crazy._

* * *

This just in: I finished the Story! It is saved on my computer! But for me to keep updating I WANT REVIEWS:)

Intoxicated Romance: Yay! I love it when people put it on their favorites! I'm glad you don't think it's a Mary Sue cause then that woulda sucked. Thank you!

anabanana: I believe this chapter answered that question...

d-tentsgirl101: Yup. But we dont know yet do we! And we will not know till closer to the end. MUHAHAHA!

GuitarChica: Career as an author? falls off of chair Wow. Um. no . ConsideringI never have finished a story! Well until now! YAY!

BrokenAngel1753: Thank you! and I'd love for you to read more!

tikagem: Yup. (Squid and Vertex) They got together, as you can tell from this chapter. Angel and Magnet we will have to wait for! Ohhh brownies! pfft. no bold font. talk about unconstitutional.

agentkibbles: My goodness! The brownies are coming left and right! You all know my weakness! Curse my stomach! Well here is another update after waiting. i still cant believe you checked ever day. Thats crazy! I love reviewers!

eartheart: Yay! Three thumbs up! Ohh. No closet. Closets are bad! Something happens later in the story involving a closet and something really sad, (besides, have you ever seen "The Ring"? The part were the girl's in the closet. shudders)

Nosilla: Yeah...it was wierd when i found that out too.

scrappy13: poke I'm poking fun at you! Pfft. Sweet and pure. You sweet and pure people make me sick! lol I kid. I love my reviewers. (the nice ones) Wait...did you swoon? thats funny. Swoon. swoon

Shinebright-Starlight: thank you!

So **REVIEW!** and I will update! cause its all done! go me! **REview!** NOW! **REVIEW**! the more **reviews** the quicker the update! YAY! So I will leave you with a parting word: **REVIEEEEW!**


	12. The New Guy and the New Puppy

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my characters, my Snoopy socks, and my own beautiful self (I kid.) If you'll notice: Holes is not listed.**

* * *

Angel was walking back from the showers when she saw Squid and Vertex fighting. She rolled her eyes and approached them. "My god, what is it now?"

They looked at her and then glanced at each other. "What?" asked Angel. "What's wrong?"

Vertex sighed. "We can't agree on you and Magnet."

"Me and Magnet?"

"Yeah, Vertex thinks we should leave you guys alone, but you guys are too slow."

"What the hell? How is this your problem?"

"Well, we are happy now that we have settled everything, and we thought it should be the same for you two."

"But we aren't you guys! Okay, I'm waiting for him to say something first."

Squid shook his head. "If you wait for Magnet, you'll be waiting forever."

"Well, it's not like anything can happen. I go home in less then a month!"

"So, then shouldn't you be together while you have a chance?" asked Vertex.

"Jesus! Leave it alone. If something happens it will be what we do, not what you two fight over."

Vertex waved her hand. "Honey, we are going to fight anyway. Why not about you? Better than about him and his stupid hat."

"Just because you refuse to admit-"

"For the love of pete! I stole the freaken hat! It was my first lesson of stealing that Magnet was teaching! Some other guy from a different tent stole the bloody CDs! So both of you stop being so stupid!" yelled Angel.

Vertex and Squid looked at each other. "I'm sorry," they both said.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Now if you two can leave me alone then!"

Vertex looked at Squid and smiled slyly. "So, I guess now that you know I didn't steal you're hat, you won't be offended if I do this." At the word 'this' she snatched Squid's hat off hit head and ran from him. He chased her and grabbed her in a bearhold.

Angle raised her eyes. "Oh, jeez. Why must I be tortured like this? Would you two control yourself? I mean-hey! Look! A bus!" She pointed at an approaching bus, which was still rather far way.

Suddenyl, Vertex and Squid stopped frighting for the hat and looked where Angel was pointing. "Oh, it must be the new guy," said Squid. "Do you wanna go meet him?"

"Nah. We'll see him at dinner. I'll go tell Magnet," said Angel as she started to walk away.

* * *

"So, that new guy Twitch, he's really wierd," said Zigzag, as he came to talk to Angel and Magnet who were currently digging. They stopped and looked over at Twitch, who seemed to be falling over in his hole. 

"Zig, I think you of all people shouldn't be calling people wierd," said Angel.

"Looks like all the twitch has gone right out of him," observed Magnet.

"Well, yeah. You know it gets tiring."

"I'm just saying," shrugged ZigZag. "He even twitches in his sleep. Not tossing and turning either but really jittery."

"Okay...oh the water truck. Good. I'm almost out," said Angel as she climbed out of her hole.

"I need some water now," said Magnet as he took off running towards the truck. Shaking her head, Angel watched as he tried to sneak in front of Squid. Seeing him, Squid grabbed Magnet and pushed him back. "Hey man," snapped Squid. "I'm tired of you cutting in line." He shoved Magnet away.

Angel whispered to Vertex, "Why does Squid act like that in front of everyone? I thought they were friends."

Vertex rolled her eyes. "I think Squid needs to keep up that tough guy image."

"Whatev."

Now X-Ray was also pushing Magnet and confronting Squid. Mr. Sir came over to make them stop but they wouldn't. "Gentlemen, there is only one law around here, and that's me. You guys wanna learn tough guy lessons, here I'll give you tough guy lessons."

The truck started. They all turned to stare at it. The truck started driving away with Mr. Sir chasing after it.

"Wow, didn't think he could run that fast with that beer gut," said Magnet. Everyone started cheering Caveman, who was driving, on. They were yelling and hollering when-

CRASH!

They all took off running to where the truck was in a hole. They watched as Caveman ran way, just like Zero.

"Damn camp is going crazy," said Armpit.

"Fo sho," said X-Ray.

"That was insane what he did." Vertex, Squid, Magnet, and Angel were walking back from dinner that night. They were also still talking about what Caveman had done a few days ago.

"He's a dead man."

"Out there?"

"Or if he comes back."

"Yeah, but all we know is he's dead for sure."

"Not for sure. You never know. They might survive."

"Yeah right. I don't think they are ever coming-"

Squid was interuppted by the sound of a barking dog.

"Did you hear that or was it just me?"

There was a bark again.

"No, it wasn't just you."

"It sounds like it came from over by the Warden's cabin." They all walked in that direction and hid behind a shed. Peering around the side, they saw a woman with a puppy.

"It's the Warden," whispered Angel.

"You saw her before?"

"Hello? When Caveman...I mean X-ray found the gold tube thingy."

"Okay, but what was the barking."

"She has a puppy with her."

"What?" This time they all looked around the corner. Each head on top of another. They saw the Warden putting something in the puppy's face and then yelling at it.

"What she holding?" asked Vertex.

Squid squinted. "It looks like...that gold tube."

"What's she doing with it?"

"It sounds like she is yelling 'go search' or something."

"Why would she do that?" asked Angel.

Squid shrugged.

They all moved back from the corner. Leaning against the wall, they looked at each other. "So, why the heck would the Warden want a puppy?"

Squid sighed. "It looks like she's trying to 'hunt' with it." He covered his mouth and his whole body stated to shake with laughter. "That's what's hysterical. What she doesn't realize is you can't have a dog be a metal detector for you. I think...I think she's trying to get it the smell the metal tube and then sniff for something." He started laughing again.

"Wow. Why didn't she just buy a metal detector?"

"Cause she's dumb."

They all turned to look around the corner again. "Aww...it's a little black lab," said Angel. "Jeez, she keeps yelling at it."

Suddenly, the Warden lifted her leg and swiftly kicked the puppy's side.

They all gasped. Magnet was starting to march over to her but they pulled him back. They ducked behind the wall again. "I can't believe...I can't believe...she did that!" muttered Magnet. "I'm going to...kick her...and see how she likes it!" He started to move away from them again but they pulled him back.

"I should have known she would be an animal abuser," said Vertex.

"That bitch...Maybe we should let Magnet kick her," said Squid.

"No, we can't. Magnet, I hate it too. But there is nothing you can do," said Angel

"Nothing? Oh yeah. Well, I have an idea."

"What?"

"We are going to steal it."

"What!"

"Squid. Vertex. You guys will have to create a distraction. Not tonight. We'll wait till tomorrow, eveningish. When the sun starts to go down maybe. Me and Angel will steal the poor pup."

"What!"

Magnet turned to her. "Angel, don't you see? This is the final lesson. I mean sure there's a lot more to being a thief then what I taught you, but we have discussed it, right? You will get the basic. Take whatever and don't get caught. That's all you needed cause you got caught. But we won't be. We can do this."

"I...don't know."

"Come on. Please."

Angel looked at him. Seconds passed and finally, she sighed. "Okay."

Magnet's face lit up, and he grabbed her in a big hug. "Great! You won't be sorry."

"Uh...yeah."

Then they walked away from the Warden's cabin to make plans for the next day.

* * *

YAY! Update! I've been trying to update more now since I don't have to write it anymore! Okay so to my reviewers: 

agentkibbles: Don't cry! Of course I have to end it. Every story comes to an end. But I meant I have the rest of the story saved on WordPad and all I have to do is keep updating. Yay! Wait...fatfree brownies? Fat free! Are you trying to tell me something? That hurts! I may not update now cause I have to go cry and drown my sorrows in brownies: ) : )

Shinebright-Starlight: Hey look! I updated soon! Go me!

D-Tent'sGirl101: Yup. You have to wait! Muhaha! Actually he doesn't "make a move" till chapter 14. (P.S. 16 chapters)

Brandon Green: It's dragging? No way! Is it really? But they are slow like that. I have friends right now who are taking so long it makes me wanna puke. Hmm that might be were thats coming from. I should go lock them in a closet. Actually I should make Vertex lock them in a closet...but I wont! Cause the story is saved on my computer! Whoo!

BrokenAngel1753: Here's some more. And more is on the way!

One With A Constant Sugar High: I really like this name. One with a constant sugar high. Heh. Well, it's 16 chapter. Which is funny cause this story originally was supposed to be 6 chapters! Crazy! it writes itself. Cheers.

Now we all know what time it is...It's when i say **review** over and over in bold lettering. So why break tradition? **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** Maybe now the words are implanted into your brain...

Psst! **Review.**


	13. I'm Just A Thief

**Disclaimer: This is the part were I say Holes doesn't belong to me and sadly, it doesn't.**

* * *

Angel walked into the guys tent trying to find Magent. She saw him sitting on his cot, looking thoughtful. She rushes over to where he sat and sat down beside him.

Turning to face him, she said, "Magnet, I have changed my mind since yesterday. I can't help you."

Magnet's head jerked, and he stared at her. "You're telling me this now? When there is only a couple of hours till we have to do this? Angel, don't back out on me, I need you. I need your help. You're the only one small enough to get through the Warden's cabin windows."

"Magnet, I thought I could. Really I did. But I can't. I just can't."

"So, you aren't going to help me."

"I...can't"

Magnet jumped up from the cot. "Then why do you bother, huh! Why did you first want me to teach you if you can't handle it? You can't seem to handle anything that gets a little bit hard!"

Angel leaped up from where she was sitting. "Don't yell at me about it, okay! So, I'm scared! So, I'm a coward! You don't know anything about why I'm like this or what I was like before I came to this stupid camp. Jeez, I wish I never came here!"

"You wish you never came here?"

"Yes. Well, sometimes I do. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, Magnet."

"Why did you even want to learn?"

"Cause you wanted to teach me."

"Huh?"

"It's just...my mother left me in court. They didn't want to help. They only showed up because they had to. You don't know my mother. If anything even dares ruin with the family reputation, she runs from it."

"Reputation?"

"Well, we had money. We weren't so wealthy we rolled in it, of course, but we had enough to be though of as a rich, classy family. So my mother got scared about this whole stealing thing. She controls my father and my sisters, so no one would help me." Angel sat back down on the cot. She looked at her feet. "Every few days I would send them a letter and it would always be returned, unopened. No one cared about me. Or bothered to show interest." She looked up at Magnet. "But you did. You wanted to help me. So I thought hey, let him teach me how to steal, something my mother would have died if she heard about. I did it cause you wanted to teach me. And since you were the only one who cared, I wanted it to make you happy."

Magnet was speechless. She looked away from him, and started picking at the blanket underneath her fingers. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat. "Well, if you wanted to make me happy, why won't you help me now?"

Angel sighed. "Oh, Magnet. I can't. Don't you realize if we get caught, we will be charged with stealing again and have to stay at camp longer? I have to go home and show them I'm not a bad person."

"You really want to return home to that? After the way they treated you? Angel, if you were a good person before you let one person force you into making a bad mistake, and they wouldn't help, what makes you think they will be any different now?"

"But they will know it was a mistake. That I was forced into-"

Magnet sat down beside her. "Angel, you weren't forced into it. You could have easily said no, I wont steal anything. But I think you did it because you were tired of being the nice, sweet girl all the time. You wanted something different. And you will soon realize, when you go back and have to be forced into that mold again, that you ARE different. You're special."

"But they don't realize-"

He grabbed her hands. "Then let them not realize it. If they are so stupid they don't see it then you don't need them. I'm trying to help yo,u and I'm just asking if you will please help me."

Angel stares at him. "Magnet, why do you want to do this? Why do you get so much joy out of taking something?"

Magnet sighed. "I'm a thief, and this is what I do. This is all I'll ever do. I'm not good at anything else. I mean, sure, I like animals. But I'm not as talented with them as I am with stealing."

"Won't you try?"

"Frankly, no. I won't. I dont want to do anything else but this. This, this is who I am. I'm not good enough for anything else."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not. There's a difference between you and me. You did it as a one time impulse, but I do it because this is me. But you're sweet." He let go of her hands and cupped her face. "You're a sweet person who should never, never be at this camp. When you get out of here you're probably going to go home and work hard to be accepted again by your parents. And when they do, and they will cause I know how you are, you will go on and probably go to college and work. And you'll know that somewhere, Magnet is stealing something."

"What are you saying?"

He shrugged. "I'm just a thief."

"Magnet-"

"A puppy got left behind, you know. Usually, they will. Angel, I got sent to this camp before for stealing a puppy. The runt. It was the last one, and no one was going to take it."

"You don't know-"

"They weren't. It was almost closing, and the manager said that it had been weeks and still no one would take it. So I did. It's not the first one I have stolen. I take them when they are left behind. I don't just steal puppies of course, but when I see one, I can't help but take it. After that, I would usually find someone who would keep it. But I save them." He dropped his hands from her face and turned away from her.

Angel moved closer to him. "Magnet, you can't compare youself to a puppy. Even puppies must grow up. Sooner or later they will learn from right and wrong."

"And you think stealing is wrong."

"I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to! I can tell..."

"Magnet, I don't care what you do. If I cared that strongly about you being a thief, would I have let you teach me anything?"

He turned to her. "So, then you'll help me? Please, Angel, I can't do this without you." He dropped down off the cot, to his knees. "Please, please, please."

Angel looked down at him. He really looked earnest and sad. She blew out a gust of air. "Okay, Magnet. I'll help you."

With that, he jumped up and pulled her up from the cot and hugged her. "Oh, thank you, Angel. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then Magnet, realizing he was still holding her, let go and jumped back. "I'm sorry. I just...you made me happy. That's all."

Angel smiled. "It okay. I guess you're never going to stop stealing puppies?"

"Nope." He started to leave the tent.

She laughed. "Magnet, you're crazy."

"I know but you still love me." Then his face changed as he realized what he said. "I mean...uh...bye." He rushed out of the tent.

"He was only joking. Yeah, joking. Ha ha...ha." Then Angel followed him out of the tent.

* * *

Nosilla: I understand. I have a black lab too. In fact I was going to ask reviewers to choose a type of dog but I forgot so I just picked mine. Except she eats trash and my sisters underwear.

Shinebright-Starlight: Thank you! The story loves you too.

eartheart: Hey look! I'm writing back to you after you reviewed! Oh, brownies! Yay! Heh, save the puppy sign. That's nifty.

Person: Oh, the subliminal message worked! MUHAHAHA!

agentkibbles: Oh, I did say that. Well, it doesn't matter cause in the end its all food! You can't cry cause I wont stop the story. That would suck after writing it! But don't you think that if I never ended the story people might get bored after awhile? Plus some people say its slow as it is. And never ending it would be kinda bad: )

devilstarkitty13: I'm glad it's making you read more! In that case I might mave to drag it out even longer! No, i kid. I don't wanna do that.

D-Tent'sGirl101: Actually, he does something in the next chapter which will probably make you say "Finally!" but that's my Magnet and Angel. I made them slow for that beautiful ending...

BrokenAngel1753: People keep saying i shoulda let him kick her. Maybe I should have. Of course there's more for the story.

Brandon Green: Yeah...yeah. Everyone wants to see some action! Don't worry. You will. It's just taking longer than most.

Nosilla: Was this a negative review? It came off negative. Of course Magnet has learned nothing and he will continue to learn nothing.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEWREVIEW!REVIEWREVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEWREVIEW!REVIEWREVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEWREVIEW!REVIEWREVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	14. Angel's Search

**Disclaimer: Pfft. If I owned Holes would I be here, writing this?**

* * *

"Shhh... be quiet, Squid!" 

"I'm sorry, Vertex. Besides, who is going to suspect us? We are just randomly walking past the Warden's car. Wouldn't it figure that a few minutes before we have to cause a distraction, Caveman's lawyer shows up?"

"Seriously. Okay, so what do we have to do again?"

"Vertex, how can you forget? Okay, I'll put the rag in the gas tank."

"And what do I do?"

"And then you light it."

"And then?"

"We run like hell."

"Okay, I got it. Do you have the rag?"

"Yup, and do you have the lighter?"

"Yeah. I found in Mr. Sir's old cigarette stash. Seems he kept a few things in case he wants to start back up."

"Okay, Vertex. So when we light it were are we going to run?"

"Well, the tents, I guess. We can hide out in the shadows of the tent and watch it."

"Cool."

"All right, so right now the Warden, Mr. Sir, Pendanski, and Caveman's lawyer are in the cabin. When the Warden's car explodes, then they will come running out, freak out, probably get some boys to put it out and hopefully, won't go back into the cabin. They might go to the office if we are lucky. Actually, if Magnet and Angel are lucky. We will give them the cue that the adults are heading to the office. It will probably be dark by then cause the sun is starting to go down already. Then we just sit back and wait."

"All this for a pup?"

"It's what Magnet and Angel seem to want, so we'll help them."

"Alrighty then."

Then Squid and Vertex, who had been peering around the side of the shed that they were at last night, took off running to the Warden's blue car. They ducked underneath it and waited to hear if someone saw them. After a few minutes, they crawled out from underneath the car, and Vertex opened the gas tank, took the rag she had been twisting and stuck it in. Squid looked at her and gestured for her to start running. She took off towards the tents, and hid in the shadows. She watched for Squid but since the sun had been down for a few minutes, she could barely see him. Suddenly, Vertex saw a dark figure running towards her and dive on top of her.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Vertex. Didn't see it. I thought-"

There was a loud explosion.

"Holy crap. Squid, look!"

They both sat up and watched the car burn. Then the adults came running out of the cabin and they started screaming.

"Now we wait for them to leave."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Vertex was singing under her breath, as they were waiting for the adults to leave. "Shot through the heart 

And you're to blame...You give love a bad name."

Suddenly, Squid started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I...can't believe you're a... Bon Jovi fan..." He broke off laughing again.

"Shut up. You know one of these days I'm going to hurt you so badly you will have to be hooked up to a machine the rest of your life."

"Vertex, the only thing you can hurt is my heart."

"Squid, you are such a-"

"Hey, look at the adults."

The adults have finally stopped freaking out and were getting some boys to hose down the car. Squid and Vertex watched, anxiously, to see where they were going to go. At last, they started heading towards the office. "Finally," muttered Squid, as he stood up. He looked off in the distance and saw a shadowy figure, waiting. He waved his arms over his head and jumped up and down. Then he sat back down by Vertex.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It was the signal. If I'm lucky, the person over there was X-Ray. If the adults were going to the office and wave and jump. But if they were going back into the cabin then I just waved."

"Okaaay..."

"Now it's all up to Magnet and Angel."

* * *

Angel and Magnet, who were also sitting on the ground, but against the Warden's cabin wall, waited for a signal. 

"So, how you feeling?" asked Magnet.

"A little stressed. Can we run through it again?"

"Sure. When we get the signal, I will open the cabin window since you can reach. And then, since you are the smallest, will get pushed through the window. Get in, get the puppy, put it through the window, and get out. Real quick. I'll be here to catch you."

"Cool beans." She took a deep breath.

"Are you okay? Don't worry. I'm here. Remember what I told you when these lessons first got started? I will always be there. Remember?"

Angel smiled. "Yes, Magnet. I remember."

"Hey, look." Magnet pointed to the showers. "Armpit's walking around the showers. Lets go."

"That's the sign?"

"Would you ever see Armpit near a shower?"

"Okay, then." She let out another deep breath. Magnet came towards her and put his hands on her waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

Then she started to panic. "No! No, Magnet! I'm not ready. I'll never be ready."

"Angel-"

"I can't. Please. I can't."

"Angel, I'm here for you."

"I know. I know. I'm doing this for you but how do I know you'll be here when I get back? You could freak out and leave."

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Yes."

Then, Magnet so overcome with emotion, grabbed her by the waist. But instead of lifting her, he pulled her to him. He bent his head and met her lips with his. She sighed and parted her lips for him. It was a long slow kiss filled with questions from both of them. Finally, he pulled away and lifted her up. This time, though, she didn't panic. She reached for the window and saw it wasn't shut all the way. She pushed it open. She stuck her head through the window and saw a cabinet below her. Angel pushed her way through the rest of the window even though it was a tight fit and got onto the cabinet. She looked around and saw a couch beside her but it was kinda far away. Suddenly, a fear a heights took hold and she couldn't look down.

"Are you okay?" She heard Magnet whisper.

"No," she squeaked. "There's no way to get down."

"There's a sofa."

"How do you know this?"

"I just know. I've been in that room before. Not through this window of course. Too big for it, but a different way. Just jump to the sofa."

"It's too far."

"No, no it's not. Jump. You can do it. Come on."

Angel took a deep breath and jumped to the couch. She landed on it roughly and fell off. There was a thud as she hit the floor.

"Oh my God. Angel, are you okay?" Magnet sounded paniced.

"I'm fine. I made it. No worries," she said as she got up. Angel looked around for the little black lab. It was hard since it was dark outside, and she couldn't turn on any lamps. She saw a big square shape in the far corner and a table with a smaller square on it. As her eyes adjusted, she saw it was a big screen T.V and a computer.

Angel snorted. "Figures."

"What?"

"Nothing, Magnet."

Since there was no outline of a puppy in this room, she went out into the hall. Seeing a door across from her, she went into that room. When she got inside though, she saw it was just a kitchen with all stainless steel appliances. Unable to resist the urge, Angel looked in the fridge.

"Right. She's got steaks and hamburgers. And we got every type of bean. If I wasn't going to steal a puppy I would steal some of this stuff." She closed the fridge and left the kitchen.

Next she chose the door next to the kitchen. When she opened it she saw a huge canopy bed with large pillows on a riser. "Oops. Not going in there." She turned to her right and saw two more doors across from each other and one door at the very end of the hall. After opening them, one with just a mattress ("Probably the spare room.") and the one across from it being the Warden's bathroom ("Of course. With a spa-like bath.") she got to the door at the end of the hall. Angel was getting worried cause she hadn't seen the puppy or a sign of the puppy anywhere, and she was wondering if it was even in the cabin.

She opened the last door and saw stairs going down. Since she couldn't see anything else, cause it was pitch black, she felt for a light switch. At the bottom of the stairs she found one and flicked in on. The basement was really bare except for a pan, a bench, and a closet. She turned to go back up the stairs when she heard scratching from the closet. "No, she wouldn't...would she?"

Angel walked slowly over to the closet and opened the door. Inside, on the floor, was a puppy sleeping. The poor thing was so tired, it didn't even wake up when Angel opened the door. Angel bent down to pet it, and still it didn't stir. She examined the pup and saw it was a boy. She also saw that he looked like he hadn't been fed for a while. She shook the puppy awake, and the puppy, seeing her, instantly went on its guard, growling and baring his teeth. Angel waited and held out her hand, slowly, and watched to see if the puppy would trust her. Slowly, cautiously, the puppy came over and sniffed her hand. Angel petted him and she saw the puppy didn't even have a collar. She asked, "What's you're name, boy?" She also saw that there were scratches in his fur as if he were getting whipped.

"Oh my. You poor thing. Come on." She lifted the puppy up and left the basement.

* * *

YAY! Magnet finally makes a move! Go Magnet! Go Magnet! And in case you notice, he did indeed distract her before he pushed Angel through that window. Hehe. But at least he did something, right? OMG. Okay nobody kill me but...I was getting ready to post my chapter and I though it was now chapter 15 and I realized...I was supposed to post this chapter last week! AHH! I'm sorry. 

GuitarChica: You're right. Okay. I'm not going to tell people to review during this chapter. But then again...maybe I will... Thanks for the review!

Lucky070: Okay, I'm hurrying! Here's the chapter.

BrokenAngel1753: Yay!

Nosilla: My puppy eats my sisters underwear (thongs) and leaves them chewed up all over the house.)

Shinebright-Starlight: Ah, yes. They are sweet.

agentkibbles: Yeah, its a very slow chapter. I didn't want to post it cause it was bad but they had to get (almost) everything out before they go on their puppy crusade.

D-Tent'sGirl101: Patience is a Virtue.

Oh, I'm not in a good mood so I won't talk today. I'll just say **review** alot and get it over with.

**REVIEW!ThereREVIEW!isREVIEW!REVIEW!aREVIEW!subliminalREVIEW!REVIEW!messageREVIEW!telling****REVIEW!youREVIEW!toREVIEW!reviewREVIEW!now.REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	15. What Magnet Does

**Disclaimer: Sadly, this story is almost at an end, but since it's not over yet i have to make up more disclaimers. Hmm...uh...Holes...isn't...um...oh! I know! Holes is not mine!**

* * *

Magnet sat up against the wall of the Warden's cabin, waiting for Angel to come back out. He was getting worried as time went by, and there was still no sound from the inside. He was starting to fidget and was ready to start calling for when he heard the sound of a low whistle coming from the shower area. He looked and saw Armpit waving his arms over his head. Magnet jumped up from his spot and ran to the side of the house. Looking around the corner, he saw the Warden leaving the office. He turned away and ran back to the window.

"Angel! Angel, get out of there! Angel!"

He heard her running into the room. "Angel!" he called. "Hurry!"

"What's wrong?"

"The Warden's coming!"

He heard something shuffle, and a bark, and then a thud. "Angel, what's going on?"

"Magnet, I can't get out."

"What! If it's about the puppy, leave it, we'll help it later. Just get out of there."

"Magnet, I can't! I can't reach the cabinet. It's too high!"

"What if you stand on the couch?"

"The couch is too far away from the cabinet. I'll never reach it!"

"Damnit Angel!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm not mad at you! I just-" Then Magnet tried to jump up to grab the edge of the window. He couldn't reach however, and fell to the ground.

"Magnet? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get you out of there." With that, he moved backwards, took a deep breath, and ran fowards, kicked up against the wall, and reached the window.

"Magnet! Magnet, stop! How will you get in the window?"

"Sheer determination."

He pulled himself up and through the window, landing on the cabinet. Then, he looked around and saw Angel on the couch, with the puppy running around on the floor.

"Get off. I'm jumping there."

After the got off the couch, Magnet jumped down and fell off the couch the same way Angel did. "Oof, you're right. That wasn't a good jump." He looked at her and saw she was frightened. There were noises coming from the front of the cabin; someone trying to get through the front door. Whoever it was had heard Magnet's thud on the ground and the puppy barking.

Magnet seized Angel by the shoulders and moved her towards the cabinet. He grabbed her by the waist and before she could protest, he lifted her up. Angel grabbed the top of the cabinet and let him push her the rest of the way up.

When she got up there, she looked down and saw Magnet try to reach the cabinet. Then he jumped and still couldn't reach it. He tried to move back and run again like before, but not even that worked. Angel reached down with her hand and said, "Magnet, I'll pull you up."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to hold onto. I'll pull you back down. Go through the window. Go!" He heard someone get through the front door. "Go! Now!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Get out of here! Trust me! Nothing will happen to you!"

"It's not me! It's you I'm worried about! I'm not leaving you."

"Angel, I said I'd be there. I'm sorry I won't be there to catch you-"

"That's not what concerns-"

"But I'm being here for you now. You have to go through, Angel. Get out and run. Haul ass and tell Squid and Vertex not to say anything. I'm taking the blame for this!"

Angel opened her mouth to argue but she saw the grim determination on his face. She sighed and crawled out the window. She lept to the ground and took off running as fast as her legs could carry her, away from the cabin.

Magnet turned away from the window just as the door to the room burst open. The Warden, Mr. Sir, and Mr. Pendanski rushed into the room. They saw Magnet, the puppy, and the open window. The Warden gasped and looked at the puppy curiously. "Oh, that's right...I have a dog." She looked and Magnet and something clicked in her brain. "You!" she yelled. "You tried to steal my dog!"

Magnet backed away. "I was...I was just...I bet you don't even care! I bet you don't even feed him!"

"Actually I left a pan for him."

"Did it have food in it?"

"I feed him a few days ago! He can't be hungry again!"

"Oh my God. You haven't feed the poor dog in days?"

"Shut up! Shut up! It was bad! It wouldn't shut up and stop barking whenever I hit it with my belt! Finally I had to lock it up in that closet downstairs cause it would bark all night! Now you... you try to steal my puppy from me?"

"You're in trouble, young man," warned Mr. Pendanski.

"I could beat him with a belt," offered Mr. Sir.

"No!" said the Warden, as she threw up her hands. "He seems to care about this puppy too much. Perhaps we can take care of that for him." She grabbed the puppy and lifted him up. Then she walked over to Mr. Sir and grabbed his gun out of the holster. She gave one final look at Magnet and said, "Say good-bye to your friend." With that she left the room.

Magnet tried to follow her but Mr. Sir stopped him. There was silence for a few minutes and then...

There was the sound of a gun firing.

Magnet, crushed, fell on his knees. He buried his head in his hands and tried not to cry. The Warden came back into the room and looked at him. Then she kicked him, like she did the puppy and yelled for him to get up. Magnet slowly rised to his feet and stared, coldly, at her.

"Don't give me that insolent look! you are in MY cabin! MY camp! How dare you?" She struck him across the face. He just beared it and kept staring at her. The Warden came close to his face and peered at him.

"Now, I wanna know. Did anyone else help you with this?"

Magnet just stared at her.

"Answer me! I'll hit you again! Did you get help?"

He shrugged.

She hit his face again. "Speak now! Who helped you get into my cabin to steal that dog?"

"No one."

"Liar! I know you had help! Now you was it? Squid? Vertex? Armpit? Or how about that little girlfriend of yours? Angel?"

"No," he answered quickly.

A smile grew on the Warden's face. "Really? Are you sure? Should we just call her in and ask her?"

"She didn't have anything to do with it."

"Then who did?"

"No one."

"Mr. Pendanski. Go get the nail polish. You know which one. Maybe Magnet here needs some persuasion."

* * *

Angel looked out of the tent flap. Not seeing what she wanted, she shut it and turned to Vertex and Squid. "What do you thing is going on in there?"

Vertex shrugged. "I dunno, but I'm getting really worried."

"Yeah," said Squid. "Maybe we should do something."

"Magnet won't let us."

"He can't stop us. He's...wait. Did you hear that?" They heard someone leaving the Warden's cabin. Looking outside the flap, they saw the Warden setting down the black lab and backing away.

"What's she doing?"

The Warden then lifted a gun into the air...

"No! She wouldn't!"

...And pointed it towards the sky. She then pulled the trigger and the sound of a gun shot filled the air. The puppy, scared, ran away from her. And towards the tent Angel, Squid, and Vertex were waiting in. When the puppy got to them, Angel lifted him up and let him lick her face.

"Do you think she did that on purpose?"

"I guess we just won't ever know."

Angel handed the puppy to Vertex. "Hide him. Take him to the kitchens and see if someone will let him have food. I can't let Magnet do this alone."

"Angel, you're not going back, are you?"

"I have to. He would do the same for me." She turned and ran out of the tent.

* * *

"Magnet, I'm going to ask you one last time before I use the polish. Who helped you?"

Magnet raised his head and looked at her square in the eye. "I said it before. No one helped me."

"He's lying."

They all looked at the door, where Angel was standing. The Warden gasped, and Magnet's jaw dropped. Angel approached Magnet and stood beside him. "Magnet is lying. He wasn't trying to steal the puppy at all. I tried to steal him, and Magnet wouldn't let me. The only reason he was in your cabin was because he was trying to get me out."

"That's not true!" shouted Magnet. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Magnet, stop your lying. You know you came in here to get me out, right?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"And I was the one who came in to get the puppy."

"Yes, but-"

"See? It's my fault. Mine, not his."

"No! That's a lie! I forced her to do it! I did!"

"So, whose fault is it?" asked the Warden.

"Mine!" they both shouted, then glared at each other. "Stay out of it," whispered Magnet. Angel slowly shook her head.

"Well, I don't know who to blame."

"Mrs. Warden, ma'am. When Magnet came through the window, he fell and landed on his head. He has probably gone delusional and doesn't remember facts. I'm serious. I'm to blame."

"Shut up, Angel" snapped Magnet, showing anger at her. "Stop blaming yourself. You didn't want to do it. You didn't want to do crap, but I made you! ME!"

"You both realize that whoever is blamed will be charged with stealing and have to stay at camp longer?" asked the Warden.

They both looked at each other, searching for a sign of sadness on the others face. Both of them were blank. They looked back at the Warden and nodded.

"Well, since neither of you can be sure whose fault it is, I will have to charge both of you. Magnet. Angel. Both of you will be forced to stay at Camp Green Lake till I drop the charges. Unless either of you can produce more names for me..."

"No, Ma'am," they both said.

"Good. Hope you like your extended stay. Until-"

One of the boys came running in. "Warden! There is a shovel missing!"

"What are you doing up? It's near two o'clock in the morning!"

"Mr. Sir told me to do inventory before I go to bed. There is a shovel missing."

"What?"

"And what's more...I thought I saw someone digging."

The Warden's face lit up in pure delight. "Mr. Sir! Come with me! Pendanski! See these two to their tents and make sure they don't talk! Then follow me and Mr. Sir. I think we are about to find what we have been searching for." With that, the Warden and Mr. Sir ran out of the room.

"Come on, you two. No talking!" He led them to their seperate tents.

Angel walked into her tent and saw Vertex sitting there, playing with the puppy. "I think I have decided to name it Sparky. Do you think I can keep it?"

"I'm sure Magnet will let you."

Hearing a glumness in her voice, Vertex looked at Angel. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...I dunno. Something''s happening. I can tell. Something big is going on tonight."

"So."

"So, I dunno." Angel sighed. "You know, Magnet finally made a move tonight."

"Really? What did he do?"

"He kissed me."

"Oooh. You guys weren't fighting were you?"

"No. I'm just bringing it up."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, something strange is going on with the adults. Or the Warden. I get this odd feeling something is going to happen."

Vertex rolled her eyes. "It's okay. I think you're just stressed. Magnet wouldn't let you stick up for him, huh?"

"No! He looked so furious I was there!"

"He was just worried. Calm down...try to get some sleep." Vertex rolled over and went to sleep with Sparky beside her.

Angel climbed into her cot, and started thinking. Even hours later, she was still wide eyed and wondering.

* * *

Okay, I don't wanna hear anyone making fun of Magnet in this chapter. He had to go through alot. Personally, I woulda hit the Warden back. Yay! One more chapter! Yay!

**Review**, please!

OMG. I almost forgot:

Nosilla: I know!

D-Tent'sGirl101: Oh heaven knows I wouldn't have watied this long. I'm so slow. Argg. But one more chapter and its all over! YAY!

Agentkibbles: Really? It's your number one fanfic! Yay! Now I'm happy! AHH! I'm BEING PELTED WITH COOKIES! Come back here you insane dancing person!

almostinsane: AHA! An update!

Queen Of Pain In The Ass/Lucky070: Oh right. I get a hug and Magnet gets a party! The unfairness! I kid. Yay for revies and shoutouts!

BrokenAngel1753: Did you know a car really explodes if you do that? Don't ask how I know...haha. I'm joking.

Shinebright-Starlight : I updated! Yay! Hope you like the chapter!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. For The Last Time

**Disclaimer: This is coming to an End so for the last time, In this story, I will say: I do not own Holes.**

* * *

The sun had been up for awhile, and Angel was still awake. She just couldn't sleep all night. She also noticed that they should have been up already, digging. Just as she was about to get up to find some answers, Mr. Pendanski hit the tent flap and called, "Everyone up. Get dressed and go into the Mess Hall. No talking! At all! Or you will be in big trouble! Big, big trouble!"

Angel turned and saw Vertex was awake too. "What's going on?" Angel just shrugged. They both got out of bed, and Vertex hid the puppy in a large bag. Then they headed towards the mess hall. They saw the D-Tent boys on the way and would have said something if the counselors weren't staring at them. They went into the Mess tent and sat down at the usual table. Angel, tired and still feeling glum, kept staring at the table until she felt someone kick her leg. She looked upand saw Vertex mouth, "What's wrong?" Angel just shrugged and went back to staring at the table.

A few minutes later she felt another kick. She looked up and saw Vertex was staring at Magnet. Angel looked at him, beside her, and saw that he was trying not to cry. She put her hand on his arm and when he looked at her she mouthed, "Are you okay?"

"I failed," he mouthed back.

Then Angel, with relief, reached under the table and took Vertex's bag. She held it underneath the table and elbowed Magnet. When he looked at her and then looked down, she opened the bag. He saw Sparky's face peering out, and his jaw dropped. He looked at Angel with a questioning look, and she shrugged.

"He's Vertex's now," she mouthed as she put the bag back. "His name is Sparky."

Then a huge smile spread on Magnet's face and patted the top of the bag. Angel covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

After a while, Squid got up and looked around for the counselors. Since he didn't see anything, he went over to the door and walked out. Then he came running back in and yelling, "They're alive! They're alive! Caveman and Zero!" With that, everyone jumped up from the tables and ran out of the Mess hall. They saw Caveman and Zero and tackled them with hugs.

Then they heard Mr. Pendanski say, "There seems to be no file on Hector Zeroni." Then when the adults were done bickering, Armpit gave his number to Caveman and asked hime to call home for him. But an even better moment was when the adults who came for Caveman announced that they were taking over the camp. They put the Warden, Pendanski, and Mr. Sir under arrest.

Then, suddenly, it started to rain.

All of them went running out into the rain. They started shouting and dancing. Angel just stood there and let the rain soak her. Then the excitement built up and she ran around too. She was almost bursting with happiness, when she heard...

"Baily? Darling! Hello?" Angel, recognizing the voice, turned around and saw her mother. In a car. Trying to stay dry.

Angel's jaw dropped, and she approached the car. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Well, your father and I came to get you dear. We figured, you're usually such a nice girl, we will give you another chance."

"You'll give me another chance?"

"Well, it will take a while to trust you again since you are a felon, but you're our daughter, and we have to take care of you. We...want you to come home. Now come on. Get into the car."

Angel backed away. "No."

"Baily-"

"My name is Angel, and I'm not getting into your car. I will not be your perfect daughter anymore."

"Well, dear, you are hardly perfect."

"I won't do it! I won't live in your house and follow your dumb rules anymore! You left me in court! I could have probably gotten off for a pair of pants but YOU left ME!"

"Deary, the scandal-"

"I don't care about the scandal. You will never leave me again."

"Where will you go?"

"That's not your concern. Good-bye, Mother." Angel spit at the ground and turned away. She spotted Magnet, who had been watching the whole exchange.

"So, you're not going home?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Guess not."

"Where will you go?"

Angel gazed at him and said, "I dunno. What do you think?"

"Well, since you're not going with your family, you can come be with me," said Magnet, eagerly. "We can be like the next Bonnie and Clyde."

"Oh, Magnet. I can't be with you. You're just a thief."

Magnet's face fell.

"A thief who stole my heart," Angel joked.

A huge smile grew on his face. Magnet sweeped her up and spun her around. As he was spinning her, he kissed her. Another long, slow kiss.

"I love you," whispered Magnet.

"Well, it took you long enough to say it, huh?"

He raised his eyebrow and looked pointedly at her.

"I love you too."

Magnet swept her into another hug. Pulling back, Angel asked, "Do we have to be Bonnie and Clyde though? I can't be a redhead."

"Cute. Very cute."

She started laughing and pulled him into another kiss.

**_THE END._**

* * *

Okay...It's over. I'm Done. The End. Woot! Happy happy joy joy! This has been fun to write for my first fanfic. I'm not sure whether I will write another. But for now I'll give my last shoutouts:

crzy4bassists: hopefully you kept reading and you found out Vertex does think Squid it hot.

BrokenAngel1753: I should name a dog Sparky. Our black lab is Susie. Close.

Agentkibbles: Dude. Used cookie? That you ate and threw at me? Do you know how much that hurts? I will be scarred for life! Okay, I'm over it. Hope you liked the story. Thank you for the many cookies! Yummmmm.

Shinebright-Starlight: Thank you, and as you can see I updated and now its over. ITS OVER! WHAAAA!

Queen Of Pain In The Ass: Ooohhh I have many parties! Go me! What? I write great shout outs? Oh no. Now I will think it has to great when I write it and it will turn out bad and it will suck and you will scorn it and it will have been scorned and no one will love shout outs ever again cause they will scorn them all the time! After reading your comment I think someone (you) had a litle too much coke, candy, and cake before you gave me any. And Angel and Magnet remind me of my stupid friends too. Okay so here is your long shout out you wanted. i hope your happy and the story was WONDERFUL! Or even a basic great.

d-tentsgirl101: Yes. It is over. Sadness. TEAR Actually it was only supposed to be 6 chapters! I guess I got carried away.

ArwenEvenstar83: Pfft. I love Squid but I wouldn't like writing about him. I think the other stories have covered his personality enough so I shouldn't have too. Plus I love Miguel Castro. Thank you for reading and updating. Yay!

Okay...so that's it. Um...I guess I'm going now. No dont rush me. I'm going. walking away I wont cry. Sniffle I WONT! I'm walking away now...farther and farther away. I'm going...Here I go. Really really far...with the keyboard. Okay so thank you to you all! ADIOS!


	17. Last Words and Farwells From Me

**_Awww...you guys make me so sad..._**

* * *

Shinebright-Starlight: Yes, over. Sadness. Thank you for reading my stroy and reviewing as much as you did. You are awesome! 

Agentkibbles: Wow. Am I really worthy of such cookies? I'm probably gonna write another story, I just have to think of something. and the next time they won't be so slow. I'm glad you like my shout outs. I like writing them. You reviewers are funny people. Thank you for reviewing and for all the cookies. You must be so tired of baking. :) Adios.

Nosilla: Yes, it's over. WHAAA! Thank you for reviewing my story. Don't be sad. you'll move on to other better and bigger fanfics. Lol. Smile!

D-Tent'sGirl101: Aha. Another person who has reviewed everytime. Thank you to you too. I'm glad everyone liked it even though they didn't like the longness and slowness. Yeah, sorry about that. And what can I say? Magnet's a coward. I know how he feels. But they are togther so Happiness! I'm probably gonna back off writing for now and read other peoples. Yay. Look for me as a future reviewer! (But I will write something else. Probably another Holes since I love these guys.)

GuitarChica: You think I would leave with an evil cliffhanger? Am I Star Wars? Hah. Whew. Thanks for all the reviews and for the apple pie. Pie! Yay! I love pie! Woot for you!

BrokenAngel1753: No there wont be a sequal cause rarely are sequels any good. And besides what can I say? That the two crooks stole from people and had a life time of hiding and happiness until the end they wer caught and shot down? Hmm I believe that has beeen done. Lol. Toodles.

ArwenEvenstar83: Ah yes. I love that line. Yay for favorites lists! I'm glad you liked it so much. Thank you for your reviews. You are Teh Awesome.

Queen Of Pain In The Ass: I luv ya too! Yeah, I watched the movie Bonnie and Clyde that day and I knew I wanted a Bonnie and Clyde comment in there somewhere so i knew that day i had to enforce it. Oh, nice song. You should have it recorded. Okay, I'll read your story cause I'm gonna be reading alot of stories now. Starting with all my reviewers. And heck yeah i'm still reading the review. Anyone who takes time to write me a long review has got to have one worth reading and I have found yours are funny. And I can't write a sequel cause I don't know what i would write. It will probably turn out bad and people will boo my sequel. I'll just start a new story. Oh, wow. I rock someones socks. That is a first for me. Cool beans. YOU ROCK TOO, YOU CRAZY PERSON! lol. Kidding.

BTW. You all will never know what happens to Squid and Vertex! Muhahaha...okay nothing really. The typical leaving Camp Green Lake thing, going home, seeing each other...blahblahblah...

Look out for future stories!


End file.
